Where the rain came from ?
by Soyrine
Summary: Quand Kise part étudier à l'étranger et que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... [KiKasa]
1. Chapter 1

Alooors comment dire. J'avais écrit 2 OS sur cette plateforme mais je les ai supprimé parce que j'ai progressé depuis je crois, et finalement je préfère me mettre à écrire une looongue FanFiction (enfin longue... longue version moi qwa). J'en ai deux en tête, donc celle-là que je risque probablement de finir parce que quand je dis long c'est 6 ou 7 chapitres je pense (4 sont déjà écrits) et une deuxième sur SnK avec Livaï x Eren *^* /PAN/ Qui sera un UA (Univers Alternatif) pas dans un lycée mais je pense garder la relation qu'ils entretiennent dans le manga (donc Livaï en tant que mec qui s'occupe de lui le temps qu'il apprenne à maîtriser une force quelconque) donc j'ai pensé au karaté, et à pleins d'autres trucs qui feront que je pourrais intégrer tous les personnages tout en gardant leur rôle C: ENFIN BREF je n'y suis pas encore et et bref

 **Titre** : Where the rain came from ?

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. POUR MON PLUS GRAND MALHEUR

 **Rating** : T/M sur la fiction en long terme mais pour ce chapitre K+

 **Genre** : Romance / Humour

 **Pairing** : Kise x Kasamatsu

Concernant les reviews ! BAH OUI FAUT EN PARLER. OUI les auteur(e)s -je ne fais pas exception- écrivent pour le plaisir. C'est normal après tout, on va pas se forcer à écrire. Le fait du publier en revanche est pourvu d'un espoir que les gens s'y intéressent et si possible, aident l'auteur à progresser ! Bien sûr, juste un "continue !" fait vraiment plaisir, mais pour donner un ordre d'idée, sur un OS que j'avais écrit j'avais 600 ou 700 vues et 6 reviews. Je ne m'en formalise pas trop, mais sachez que même si vous postez en anonyme ça me ferait très plaisir ! PLACE AU MAGNIFIQUE MANQUE D'ORIGINALITÉ QUE JE SUIS.

* * *

La pluie tombait, les gouttes glissaient sur les vitres, et il entendait le bruit qu'elles faisaient en s'écrasant violemment sur les murs extérieurs. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, et celles-ci, ternes, se déposaient lentement sur le sol. « Quel temps pourri ». Il haïssait la pluie. D'humeur plutôt joyeuse, il avait tendance à rejeter le pessimiste le plus loin possible de lui. Le blond soupira, et s'efforça en vain de suivre le cours. Les paroles du professeur avaient beau rentrer par une oreille, ça ressortait par l'autre. Et puis, l'homme au tableau parlait en anglais. Tous ses cours étaient en anglais désormais. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ces études de 3 mois aux Etats-Unis ?

Au départ, l'idée lui avait vraiment plu, il avait trouvé quelque chose dans le fait de partir de très libre, quelque chose de nouveau qui lui correspondait bien. Il avait besoin de varier d'atmosphère et évoluait constamment grâce à ces changements.

 _\- Kise, do you listen to me ?_

 _\- Excuse-me sir, I was just..._

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en constatant que finalement, l'américain n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire qu'il écoute ou pas. C'était plus sur la forme qu'autre chose. Il se tourna vers son correspondant depuis peu qui haussa les épaules et se plongea de nouveau dans ses notes. Rien à faire. Kise Ryouta ne pouvait pas se concentrer en cours. Pas quand le basket lui manquait tant que ça.

En allant aux Etats-Unis, il s'était dit que l'opportunité pour s'améliorer semblait être un rêve venu des cieux, mais il avait vite fini par déchanter. Bien qu'à l'aise en anglais, ce n'était pas sa langue natale, et il ne parlait pas au point d'être bilingue. Il pouvait recopier des mouvements, faire tous les sports du monde, mais parler une autre langue c'était pas la même chose. Les imitations parfaites d'une phrase lui apparaissaient très simples, mais un cours sans pause dans une autre langue, c'était une tout autre histoire. Alors il passait ses soirées à travailler ses cours. Il n'était pas studieux, mais les paroles de son Senpai lui étaient suffisamment montées au cerveau. « Si tu obtiens ne serait-ce qu'une note au-dessous de la moyenne, je te conseille de porter plus qu'un pauvre tee-shirt pour protection ». Il en frissonnait encore.

La sonnerie retentit, et il poussa un énième soupir, de soulagement cette fois, puis rangea ses affaires. Son correspondant, Ryan, lui sourit et l'emmena à la cantine. Le système scolaire américain, totalement différent du Japon, dépaysait notre pauvre Ryouta qui ne savait pas où donner la tête la plupart du temps. Ca ne faisait que 4 jours qu'il était parti, et il sentait déjà le manque du pays en lui. Il sortit son portable, mais se rappela que son forfait ne lui permettait pas d'envoyer des messages au Japon en dehors d'Internet. Il attendrait d'être rentré, tant pis.

La journée passa plus lentement qu'un escargot en pleine digestion, et le basketteur prit le chemin du retour en compagnie de Ryan qui lui parlait de la prof d'histoire qui avait... des fesses magnifiques ? Il avait bien entendu ?

 _\- Hum... Ryan, it's not the most important when a teacher try to teach us something..._

 _\- You're kidding me ! You can imagine this ass in your hands, oh my godness !_

Ils rigolèrent encore quelques instants, et pendant que Ryan continuait la discussion, Kise regarda distraitement un petit cercle de béton surplomber d'un panier de basket donc les rebords étaient dégoulinant d'eau. Le filet s'usait, et le sol se trempait avec les intempéries, mais il se promit de revenir ici lorsqu'il ferait beau. Le cercle en hauteur lui rappelait. Les sons revenaient. Le crissement des chaussures, la chaleur de la fatigue, la transpiration de l'effort. Il frémit à cette pensée, et Ryan sembla le voir.

 _\- Are you okay ?_

 _\- Yes, yes, I was wondering..._

 _\- Yes ?_

 _\- ...Nothing._

Il n'osait plus demander à son correspondant de s'entraîner au basket, celui-ci lui avait déjà fait des remontrances, tout comme Kasamatsu, concernant son incapacité à travailler sérieusement, alors qu'il en avait parfaitement les moyens « apparemment ».

Arrivés à la maison, ils entrèrent et enlevèrent leur chaussure avant de monter à l'étage, les vêtements trempés. Intelligents comme ils étaient, on ne se pose pas la question de comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient pas de parapluie. Le blond n'attendit pas une seconde avant de sortir son cahier d'anglais. Il fit tourner son stylo plusieurs fois dans sa main, mais n'écrivit pas un seul mot. C'était Kasamatsu qui faisait ça avant. Il l'aidait. Son Senpai l'aidait pour l'anglais. Bien que ça finissait souvent par faire l'inverse. Mais i peine 4 jours, il y avait un petit gars colérique qui le frappait à longueur de temps à côté de lui. Ca lui semblait tellement loin. Il regarda vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait encore. La voix de son correspondant retentit à travers ses pensées les plus noires :

 _\- What are you doing ?_

 _\- It's weird._

 _\- What ?_

 _\- The rain. It's almost like if that came from an imaginary place._

Comme si ça venait de nulle part.

* * *

\- Kasamatsuuuu !

Le numéro 4 se retourna une veine tapant violemment contre sa tempe. Une nouvelle avait fait son apparition en tant que « manager ». Mais quand l'équipe lui avait affirmé que Kise Ryouta ne revenait que dans plusieurs mois, elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître complètement déçue. Ca arrivait fréquemment, mais celle-là avait l'air de prendre tout de même son travail à cœur, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de plaire au capitaine de l'équipe, très studieux dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Sauf qu'un détail le chiffonnait beaucoup.

\- Sais-tu quand Kise va rentrer ? Je veux dire... vous vous connaissez bien alors... As-tu eu des nouvelles ?

Il lui lança un « hein » violent dans la figure, et se retint de la frapper. Malgré ses beaux cheveux bruns remontés en un chignon, il parvenait de justesse à retenir une certaine violence. Il n'arrivait pas à la voir comme une manager, mais plus comme une gêne qui ne faisait que lui quémander le retour de Kise.

\- Et d'où as-tu entendu qu'on se connaissait bien ?

\- Et bien... tu le frappais souvent alors... euh... j'ai supposé que... vous étiez proche.

Sa voix faiblissait au fur et à mesure, et le capitaine de Kaijo, de son ton sévère qui faisait reculer la gente féminine, déclara :

\- Tu supposes mal. On ne se parle pas, ni par message, ni en dehors du basket.

La jeune brune s'inclina, penaude, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Moriyama, qui avait assisté à la scène, reprocha au plus petit :

\- Franchement quel gâchis... Avec ton physique, tu pourrais avoir tellement plus de succès ! Arrête de froncer tes sourcils comme ça ! Et puis fallait pas lui mentir, vous vous parliez un peu. Il te demandait de l'aide pour son anglais.

\- Tch. Je vois pas en quoi il avait besoin de mon aide, c'était plutôt lui qui m'aidait au final.

L'équipe continua de s'entraîner un moment, et après avoir sué, ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer. En sortant, Kasamatsu constata le ciel gris, et la pluie qui s'acharnait déjà sur ses cheveux. Il remonta la fermeture de sa veste et rabaissa sa capuche. Il avait regardé la météo ce matin. Pas comme d'habitude, à la télévision. Sur l'ordinateur, pour regarder le temps en Amérique. Il pleuvait aussi. Il se demanda un instant si ce gamin insupportable qu'était l'as de Kaijo regardait ce ciel. Il soupira devant une question aussi stupide, et prit le chemin de son humble demeure. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux tout au long du trajet pour observer les nuages. Il ne niait pas que la tête brûlée et étonnement gamine du blond lui manquait. Dans le fait de nier quelque chose, il y avait d'abord l'idée d'y avoir pensé. Alors il essayait de ne pas penser. Mais quand il fixait l'étendue au-dessus de lui, et lorsqu'il sentait la pression de la pluie, il se demandait si celle-ci pouvait les relier, tout comme elle reliait le ciel et la terre. Il lâcha un juron à moitié étouffé et reprit sa marche, constatant qu'il s'était finalement arrêté. Il ne regarda plus le ciel. Ni la pluie. Pour ne pas penser.

* * *

 _\- Raaaah ! Stooop it noooow !_

Le lendemain, il commençait à péter les plombs. Le mauvais temps devait y être pour quelque chose, parce que Ryan ne sut absolument pas quoi faire. Ils travaillaient tranquillement après avoir mangé des pâtes englouties à 20h pile, et d'un coup, le blond s'était mis à crier « stop » à tout va. Il se décoiffa tout seul, s'empara de son portable et utilisa le Wi-Fi pour envoyer un message sur Facebook à Kasamatsu. Il avait voulu résister, parce qu'il savait très bien que ce dernier allait l'envoyer chier en lui disant : « travaille au lieu de me harceler » mais être sans contact d'aucun membre de son équipe était affreusement frustrant et plus dur émotionnellement qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Kasamatsuuuu-senpaaaaaai ! »

Il ne lui dit rien de plus dans le message. Il voulait que son interlocuteur comprenne qu'il ne voulait rien lui demander, ni le marchander, mais juste lui parler. D'ami à am-...

« Kise enfoiré ! Va travailler au lieu de me harceler ! »

Si prévisible. Le basketteur sourit en imaginant la fausse colère de son capitaine. Bon, le terme « ami » ne devait pas convenir. « Coéquipier » serait plus correct. Il allait répondre quand les vibrations de son téléphone sonnèrent en nombre. Il paniqua et son portable vola entre ses mains sous la surprise du soudain appel de Kasamatsu. Ryan, qui assistait à son changement soudain d'humeur, se mit à paniquer également. C'est une maladie transmissible.

 _\- Ki-ki-ki-Kise ! What's going on ?_

 _\- I-i-i-i-i- don't know ! But I have to take this call !_

Il partit s'installer dans son lit en hauteur tandis que son correspondant décida qu'il devait prendre sa douche. Il décrocha et attendit un moment avant d'entendre hurler Yukio :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens me faire chier à 21 heures ? T'as pas du boulot toi ? C'est si facile que ça l'anglais ? Et tu t'entraînes au basket ? Tu manges bien ? Je m'inquiète pas, mais ça serait con de se retrouver avec une spaghetti à la place d'un joueur de basket.

Les yeux de l'as devinrent deux beaux tourniquets sous l'assaut des questions. Il constata qu'après 5 jours sans lui parler, la première phrase qui venait à la bouche de son adorable capitaine était « je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens me faire chier à 21 heures ? ».

\- Tu dis ça Kasamatsu-senpai, mais c'est toi qui m'a appelé.

Il entendit l'autre grommeler pendant qu'un sourire s'afficha sur son propre visage.

\- Pour que tu te mettes tout de suite et maintenant à travailler. Tu parleras quand tu seras devenu bilingue. Donc ne me parle jamais.

Et sur ce, l'appel se termina sous le raccrochement étrangement rapide du brun. Kise cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois, toujours le téléphone à la main, comme un abruti, avant de verser de fausses larmes de crocodile en lançant à qui voulait l'entendre : « Kasamatsu-senpaaai, tu es horriiiiible avec moi ! ».

Quand Ryan revint, quelle fut sa surprise en voyant Ryouta affaler sur son lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il haussa un sourcil avant de se mettre de nouveau à paniquer :

 _\- Shit, Kise, do you want to tell me what is this fuck ?!_

 _\- My senpai is horrible with meeee !_

 _\- Your... what ?_

 _\- My senpai. Kasamatsu-senpai. He's more old than me. And he's my captain !_

 _\- Oh I see. Captain for what ?_

 _\- Basketball._

Ils discutèrent un moment, et la discussion dériva sur le basket en lui-même. Le blond en parlait désespérément passionnément, et les larmes avaient disparu. Ryan se promit de l'emmener au gymnase prochainement. L'animation de l'intérieur se heurtait à l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur. Il pleuvait toujours.

 _\- Kise, why do you like the basketball ?_

Le susnommé laissa un silence s'installer avant de reprendre tranquillement :

 _\- I don't understand people. I see their faces, I look details, details like their cheeks or their eyes, but when I try to read something, it's like if there is a big wall. And I can't see anything._

Il ne savait pas s'il faisait des erreurs dans sa prononciation ou sa syntaxe, mais Ryan sembla le comprendre, alors il continua :

 _\- With the ball, I can see all of that. The angry. The sadness. The pleasure. And the proud when we win._

* * *

 _\- Kise ! Je t'ai trouvé une équipe ! Tu me parles tout le temps de la tienne, alors j'ai demandé à des amis à moi qui font du basket. Comme tes notes remontent, je me disais que tu pouvais t'autoriser des temps libres !_

Deux semaines étaient passées, et il n'avait pas joué une seule fois, ni parler avec Kasamatsu. Oh, il avait tenté plusieurs fois, c'était sans compter la ténacité de son capitaine à vouloir le concentrer sur son travail. A l'entente de ses mots, il devint tout sourire et secoua son correspondant comme un prunier :

 _\- Ryaaaaan si tu savais comme tu me fais plaisir ! On est samedi, dis dis dis je peux les voir ? Je veux jouuuer !_

Son correspondant rit un instant avant de hocher positivement la tête, mais de poser la condition de n'y rester que 3 heures. Sous la contrainte, le basketteur accepta avec joie.

Le premier mois se déroula ainsi. Il travaillait sérieusement, bien que l'envie de parler avec ses véritables coéquipiers le tenaillait. Il suffisait d'imaginer le regard de lourds reproches de son capitaine pour se résigner. Son rôle de top modèle ne lui servait pas ici, et il passait ses autres soirées à jouer au basket. Quand les Américains avaient recruté ce joueur japonais dans leur petite équipe, ils avaient peur du résultat, et avaient accepté uniquement sous l'insistance de Ryan. Désormais, ils ne regrettaient pour rien au monde d'avoir autorisé son accès. C'était un joueur sans pareil, et ce samedi, ils lui firent comprendre :

 _\- Sérieusement, tu as appris à jouer où comme ça ?_

Le blond, la balle entre les mains, dribbla deux fois avant de sauter pour mettre un beau panier.

 _\- J'ai regardé. « Kiseki no Sedai ». La Génération des Miracles. Ils sont tous meilleurs que moi._

Leur mâchoire se décolla presque de leur visage respectif :

 _\- C'est une blague ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non ! Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Kurokocchi -un cas à part- et à leur niveau Kagamicchi. Il y a également pleins de joueurs très doués, dont mon capitaine ! Il a mental de fer ! Un jour, vous jouerez contre nous !_

Les Américains ne relevèrent pas tous les "-cchi" qui sortaient de sa bouche. Ils considérèrent pour le bien commun et la santé mentale de tous que c'était la langue japonaise qui voulait ça.

Kise prenait à malin plaisir à mettre son capitaine en avant, et la plupart du temps, celui-ci lui reprochait. Dire que le mannequin n'en avait rien à faire était un pur euphémisme. Bien qu'après leur première rencontre, il avait appris à respecter ses aînés, il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait. Et Kasamatsu Yukio formait un joueur globalement solide.

Il haleta les 2 heures qui suivirent, et rentra chez Ryan, avec qui il était devenu très proche. Il commençait à s'habituer à son nouvel environnement, et s'il avait décidé que ce jour-là serait un jour spécial, c'est parce qu'il avait pris la décision qu'il enverrait un message à son Senpai. Ses notes le lui permettaient. Il franchit le seuil de la porte, et se dirigea vers la chambre où il salua rapidement Ryan avec un « j'suis rentré » typique des coutumes japonaises. Il brancha son téléphone, se connecta, et envoya un message :

« Senpaaaaai, mes notes sont remontées, je peux te parler ! »

Il reposa le portable et la réponse tarda. Son appareil ne vibra qu'une heure après, temps durant lequel il avait pu embêter Ryan. Il le déverrouilla et fit un grand sourire devant sa réponse :

« Tu me déranges. »

Vraiment, il devait être maso pour sourire devant ce genre de réponse.

« Tu fais quoi Senpai ? »

Des smileys suivirent sa réponse. Tellement que le texte prenait à peine un quart du message en entier. Du Kise tout craché.

« 'Te regarde pas. »

« T'as trouvé une copineeee ? »

Il regarda un instant le « Kasamatsu est en train d'écrire... », et une soudaine réalité le frappa de toute part. Il ne voulait pas recevoir de réponse. Pas à cette question. Ignorant pourquoi, mais n'en prêtant pas plus attention que ça.

« Elle s'appelle Yumi, c'est Moriyama qui me l'a présenté. »

Les premières gouttes d'un début d'averse frappèrent contre la vitre. Elles frappèrent fort, très fort, et c'est dans cette fenêtre que Kise aperçut son reflet. C'était la vérité qui s'abattait sur lui.

« Flic, floc, flic, floc. » Kise s'allongea dans son lit, passant son bras sur ses yeux, les cachant par la

même occasion :

\- Quel temps pourri.

* * *

JE VEUX VRAIMENT PAS SPOILER HEIN mais ça va bien se goupiller 8D /PAN/

Pauvre p'tit Kise, il me fait déprimer le pauvre. N'hésitez pas à relever les fautes, dire si quelque chose ne va pas, faire des critiques etc...

Je crois avoir fait exprès de laisser quelques fautes en anglais de mémoire (je l'ai écrit y'a plusieurs mois!) parce que Kise est un débutant ! Et j'ai fait des phrases simples, si vous ne comprenez pas demandez en review et je répondrai au prochain chapitre ! Désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a .

 **Au prochain chapitre** : rapprochement entre Kise et Kasamatsu malgré la distance ! Ironique non ?


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo ! Voici le deuxième chapitre -tant attendu /SBAFF/- de ma fic', alors comme je l'avais dit, un petit rapprochement entre les deux s'impose hein, vous n'êtes pas contre ? 8D

J'ai commencé à écrire une fanfiction Hunter x Hunter parce que j'avais regardé le manga quand j'étais plus jeune et je l'ai re regardé -enfin, j'suis en train. J'ai écrit le début du premier chapitre pour du KuroKura (Kuroro x Kurapika). Bah oui, j'ai piqué une crise quand j'ai vu que le pairing le plus bandant du monde (bon, okay, le KiKasa et le Rivaille x Eren c'est la vie aussi) contenait : soit de la niaiserie, soit des plans à trois, soit du viol. DONC. Je vais remédier à ça, et si vous ne connaissez pas HxH... Bah j'peux rien pour vous x) Enfin : MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, j'ai eu plutôt une bonne surprise d'en avoir 6 en une semaine, bien qu'il y ait plus de 15 fois 6 le nombre de vues x) Après, je peux pas en attendre beaucoup hein, c'est pareil pour tout le monde je pense !

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Aoneko-sama (anonyme)**

Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis, ça me fait très plaisir ! Désormais, l'anglais sera en italique, et je vais mettre une traduction des phrases du premier chapitre !

OUI du ERERI mais dans l'autre sens, je préfère Rivaille « au-dessus » (bon dieu qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas ce terme) pour moi c'est lui le chef x)

Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !

 **Miss Neko Tenshi**

Oui, j'aime bien les faire s'engueuler, ça leur correspond bien !

Alors Ryan c'est tout une histoire ! Il y a effectivement 2 Oc's qui seront assez « importants » ça sera Ryan et Yumi, et ce ne sont pas des personnages lambda juste histoire de combler des blancs. Ils seront présents à leur manière, chacun appartient à la vie privée de Kise ou Kasamatsu, alors je vais pas les mettre juste pour faire joli ! Donc Ryan tu vas pouvoir découvrir plus sur lui dans le chapitre 3 ! Limite c'est plutôt Kise qui a du courage de le supporter tout compte fait... xD

(Les parenthèses sont une très bonnes idées, je vais essayer de les mettre!)

 **mystrale9331**

Merci pour ton passage !

Non, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, j'aurais aimé te dire un chapitre chaque samedi mais ça sera valable uniquement au début, il faut que je travaille mes cours à côtés ainsi que mes activités, et ça me prend du temps ! Mais je compte bien la finir, surtout qu'elle ne sera pas très longue ;)

Pour ce qui est du Akashi x Mibuchi, je pourrais en intégrer dans cette fic si jamais je trouve le moyen de le faire, sinon pourquoi pas faire un OS ! ^^

 **Yukio04**

Mdrr je te jure je t'ai pas stalké pour connaître ton prénom xD

Faut pas pleurer, Yumi elle est gentille en vraaaaai /PAN/ Bah oui, le KiKasa c'est la vie ! Mais je voulais que le départ de Kise en Amérique soit en fait un déclencheur dans leur relation. S'il ne se passait rien, bah ça n'allait pas tomber pouf juste comme ça, pour certains pairing ça le fait, mais comme Kasamatsu a un caractère très fort, ça peut vite tomber dans le nian nian, ce que je déteste x)

Enfin voilà, merciiiii pour ta review, et bah j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Au Passage (anonyme)** = j'adore le nom x)

Hello ! Merci pour... bah ton passage x) et oui, les paradoxes c'est cool !

Je suis plutôt d'accord pour dire que le fond est un peu cliché, après tout c'est pas la seule fic avec une autre fille qu'est là genre OUAIS JE FAIS CHIER LE MONDE sauf que je ne veux pas de la fille qui est là juste pour être là et pour faire naître une sorte de jalousie. Ca sert à rien, et je veux faire de Yumi un personnage crédible qui a des émotions, qui elle aussi peut être heureuse, des souhaits, tout comme Kise ou Kasamatsu. C'est dans ce sens-là que je préfère orienter la fic ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise également !

 **Nao0mi**

Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir lu et posté une petite review ! Bon chapitre 2 !

* * *

Kasamatsu rangeait ses affaires et la sueur qui dégoulinait de son propre corps le dégoûtait. Une douche. Il devait prendre une douche. Il se rua dans les vestiaires et l'eau coula sur son corps, enlevant la crasse de la transpiration. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous ses coéquipiers -excepté la tête blonde- l'avaient rejoint. Tout se déroula à son habitude. Hayakawa hurlait de manière incompréhensible et les seuls mots qui avaient un sens semblaient être « rebonds », Moriyama se lamentait sur l'absence de filles qui, depuis le départ de Kise, ne venaient plus voir les entraînements, Kasamatsu qui les engueulait pour leur énergie trop... trop quoi ? Trop tout simplement. Ses remontrances furent interrompues par Moriyama qui questionna Kasamatsu sur cette fille qu'il avait eu la gentillesse de lui présenter :

\- Alors ? Avec Yumi ? Vous sortez enfin ensemble ? Ça fait un mois que vous vous tournez autour !

\- ...Depuis deux semaines.

Il y eut un silence. Personne ne dit mot, chacun choqué à sa façon. Le dragueur pas vraiment fait pour draguer lui reprocha :

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

Tout le monde se mit à crier et à taquiner Yukio qui sentait ses veines pulser sur ses tempes encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire :

\- Justement pour éviter ce genre de bordel ! Bande de connards, lâchez-moi !

Les vestiaires ne furent plus qu'un cimetière dans lequel des cadavres jonchaient le sol et l'atmosphère puait la mort. Le coach voulut leur dire de se dépêcher, mais il sentit son âme quitter son corps en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Résigné, il s'empara de son téléphone pour annoncer le décès des adolescents à leurs parents. Avant cela, Moriyama réussit à agripper avec un effort surhumain la manche de leur coach :

\- Kantoku*... S'il-vous-plait...

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, et deux joueurs se mirent à faire du violon et du piano en fond :

\- Ma famille... ma famille ne pourra pas vivre sans soin... Donnez-leur ce qu'il leur faut... C'est mon dernier souhait...

Touché en plein cœur, le coach rassura Moriyama en lui posant solennellement la main sur le visage :

\- Ton vœu sera exaucé, tu peux mourir en paix...

La scène fut coupée par Kasamatsu qui envoya valdinguer le pauvre Moriyama et se retint de faire de même pour le coach en hurlant :

\- Bande de crétins finis ! Vous êtes encore pire que Kise ma parole !

Sortant de sa bouche, ce n'était sûrement pas un compliment.

/

\- Donc. Tu l'aimes bien cette fille ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Kobori avait décidé d'inviter son capitaine au fast-food à côté, histoire de parler de cette nouvelle trouvaille. Il n'était pas rare que Moriyama présente des filles à Kasamatsu prétextant que « gâcher son corps était dommage ». La plupart du temps, il refusait ou n'aimait pas celles qu'il lui présentait. Après tout, c'était Moriyama, il ne fallait pas en attendre trop de lui. Le numéro quatre soupira et s'installa sur le banc près de la vitre avant de poser ses affaires sur le siège vide à côté :

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

Le calme de Koji permettait au brun colérique de se confier plus facilement. Simplement, il ne savait réellement pas quoi penser de Yumi :

\- Pourquoi tu sors avec elle alors ?

\- J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis passionné de basket à tel point que je ne vis, ne mange et ne dors qu'avec le basket dans la tête. Les autres quelques heures sont pour mes devoirs. J'ai certains amis, et les plus proches sont ceux de mon équipe de basket. Je ne dis pas que je suis associable, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience en quoique ce soit d'apparenté sociale.

\- Tu pourrais déjà arrêter de t'énerver et de frapper n'importe qui n'importe quand.

* * *

\- Donc nous disions.

\- Kasamatsu... j'ai une bosse maintenant.

Celui-ci se frotta les mains, et sourit, une énième veine sur le coin de sa bouche :

\- Tu disais ?

\- La serveuse est mignonne !

\- Commence pas à imiter Moriyama.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et le soleil à décliner. Au lieu de partir afin d'être raisonnable sur l'heure du coucher, ils s'accordèrent pour rester un petit moment. Ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux, et les détendait.

\- Elle est un peu différente des autres, elle est gentille mais ne force pas trop, intelligente mais pas geek ou intello, et elle fait partie de l'équipe de basket féminine.

\- Tu dis vouloir t'éloigner du basket, mais tu ne peux vraiment pas hein... Au fait, comment va Kise ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

\- T'es le plus proche de lui. Hein, « Kasamatsu-senpaaaaaai » !

\- Bâtard, tu redis ça j'te r'fais le portrait.

\- Il me manque vraiment à moi ! A nous tous en fait ! C'est une tempête insupportable qui se comporte comme un gosse, mais depuis qu'il a perdu contre Seirin, il fait vraiment du bon boulot et il est presque devenu... gentil ?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi on parle de lui en fait ?

Le joueur de caractère calme et serein le fixa, haussant un sourcil. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le capitaine venait de se mettre sur la défensive. Au lieu de le frapper comme il le faisait, il détournait le regard vers la vitre, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à regarder.

\- T'as vu quelque chose ?

Ce n'est qu'en posant la question que Kasamatsu se rendit compte qu'il observait l'extérieur depuis un moment. Il faisait dégueulasse encore aujourd'hui. La pluie l'exaspérait.

\- Non rien. Il pleut.

\- Mh ? Ah oui. On devrait rentrer.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se leva, laissant Kasamatsu vaquer à son intense occupation. En vérité, il réfléchissait sur Yumi. Il n'en était pas amoureux, mais la trouvait sympa quand même. Comment trouver l'amour si chaque personne avec laquelle on veut essayer se range automatiquement dans la catégorie « bon(ne) ami(e) » ? Une nouvelle fois, Kobori le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Je te conseille de ne pas trop rester sur ce chemin. Soit tu t'investis à 100% dans une relation, et même si ça marche pas, t'auras tenté, soit tu considères que ton cœur ne pourra pas être atteint dès le début, dans ce cas tu dois lui dire tout de suite.

Kasamatsu était quelqu'un qui s'investissait beaucoup dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et il allait suivre ce conseil.

* * *

- _Ohéééé Kise ! Réveille-toi !_

Émergeant de son sommeil, ledit Kise se frotta machinalement les yeux, et mit du temps à s'habituer à la lumière.

 _\- B'jour Ryan..._

 _\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe depuis 2 jours ? Tu ne dis rien de la journée ! C'est flippant de voir que t'es silencieux tu sais ! Je suis au courant que tu sers à rien mais détends l'atmosphère au moins !_

Le joueur phare de Kaijo lâcha des larmes de crocodile suivies d'un « crueeeel... » qui arracha un rire au correspondant américain :

 _\- Je te préfère comme ça ! Allez viens, on va être en retard en cours !_

Le mannequin fit semblant de pleurer un moment avant de se relever et de s'habiller, constata le ciel gris à l'extérieur. Ils devaient regarder le même ciel, lui et son équipe. Et sa famille aussi. Et ses amis du Japon. Et Kasamatsu.

Et Yumi.

* * *

Kasamatsu replaça ses cours dans son sac, et sortit de sa salle de classe. Il allait franchir le portail quand une tête rousse fit son apparition :

\- Kasamatsu-kun !

\- Oh Yumi ! Tu m'as fait peur. Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Yukio.

Elle sourit, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de le faire également. Elle avait un sourire d'ange, et lui qui avait l'habitude de gens immatures et stupides, ça le changeait. Dans ce sourire, il retrouvait celui de son Kohai**. Pas celui du gamin, non. Celui de l'homme qui essayait de réconforter l'équipe. Il secoua la tête, et rentra chez lui accompagné de Yumi. Ça faisait désormais un mois qu'il sortait avec, donc plus de deux mois que le prodige avait fait voyage vers l'Amérique. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la fois où le capitaine de Kaijo avait annoncé la nouvelle. Grand bien lui fasse !

Il franchit la porte tout en déclarant qu'il était rentré, et Yumi s'inclina en s'excusant pour l'intrusion. La mère du basketteur, plus qu'heureuse de voir que son fils semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un, s'exclama d'une voix enjouée :

\- Yumi-san ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Je t'en prie, entre !

Celle-ci se courba une seconde fois et après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, rejoint Kasamatsu dans sa chambre comme d'habitude. Elle s'assit sur le sol, pendant qu'il était allongé sur le lit, le portable à la main. Il le faisait bouger entre ses paumes, et se décida, énervé par le fait de se poser tant de questions. Il se connecta sur Facebook et envoya un message à Kise :

« Yosh »

Il ne fut même pas surpris en sentant son téléphone sonner trois secondes plus tard :

« Kasamatsu-senpaaaaaai ! Je ne suis pas encore bilingue tu sais ! »

La réplique le fit s'énerver tout seul contre son portable, et il le balança à travers la pièce :

\- Saleté de Kise, enfoiré ! P'tit con !

La soudaine colère du brun fit sursauter Yumi qui, d'une sueur froide, mit les mains devant soi en signe de reddition. C'était quoi ça, un espèce de sketch ? Elle savait qu'en dehors du basket, son copain n'avait pas la réputation du calme incarné, mais se mettre dans une telle rage pour un message la fit paniquer :

\- Euh euh euh... Kasamatsu-kun, tu vas casser ton por-...

Il ne l'écouta même pas, traversa la chambre d'un pas décidé pour récupérer son portable et donna un coup de poing sur un meuble présent dans la pièce, faisant sursauter au passage la pauvre Yumi qui ignorait comment elle devait réagir. Au bord des larmes à cause du non-savoir-faire, elle trembla comme une feuille, devenue blanche comme un linge, tandis que Kasamatsu continuait de péter les plombs contre son téléphone :

« Ta gueule ! Je me casse ! »

« Non Kasamatsu-senpaaaai ! Déjà que Midorimacchi vient de me demander d'aller mourir alors que je lui ai souhaité bonne chance...*** »

« Étonnement j'aimerais bien que son souhait se réalise ! »

« Pourquoi vous êtes si horribles avec moi ?! »

Il fut tellement pris par la conversation qu'il en oublia presque Yumi. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après une bêtise de Kise, il jeta de nouveau son objet de communication qui semblait être vraiment résistant, et s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre le modèle incassable, même s'il était plus cher.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu avais l'air tellement en colère...

\- Oh que oui ! Kise Ryouta, ce p'tit bâtard de mes deux !

\- Kise... le mannequin ? Ah oui, j'avais entendu dire qu'il faisait du basket ici mais... je ne l'ai pas vu récemment.

\- Il est parti aux Etats-Unis pour trois mois.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, et remarquant qu'il était tard, décidèrent de se quitter d'un commun accord. Elle l'embrassa furtivement, et s'en alla après avoir salué ses parents respectifs, son père étant rentré entre-temps. Il fut sonné un instant : après tout, Kasamatsu, en dehors de ses grands airs, perdait facilement ses moyens face à une fille.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, puis franchit de nouveau celle de sa chambre pour s'affaler sur son lit. Il dirigea sa main vers son portable et piqua un fard monumental :

« Kasamatsu-senpaaaaaai, tu me présenteras ta copine ? »

« HORS DE QUESTION »

« Haaawn, je veux voir Kasamatsu-senpai jaloux ! »

« Crève ! »

« Tu deviens comme Midorimacchi... »

« Me compare pas à lui ! »

« Mais je veux vraiment te voir jaloux ! »

« Connard ! »

« Dommage que ce ne soit pas à cause de moi ! »

Il ne répondit pas, et laissa son portable glisser jusqu'au sol.

\- Ferme-là abruti.

* * *

Bon bon bon (bonbon /PAN/) ! Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre, axé beaucoup plus sur Kasamatsu que sur Kise. J'ai essayé de faire beaucoup plus dans l'humour du personnage. Les moments sur Kise seront plus tristes parce que sa situation donnent ces touches déprimantes. Kasamatsu, lui, vit pour l'instant parfaitement bien sa vie, il a une copine qu'il apprécie, son chieur de blond est loiiiiiin de lui, mais tout va changer... pour le meilleur et pour le pire /SBAFF/. Enfin bref, je n'ai, encore une fois, pas regardé les fautes parce que moi et la relecture ça fait 46 (comme nos chromosomes) et du coup j'espère que ça ira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, j'aime écrire, mais le but est également de faire plaisir aux gens qui aiment lire des FanFics de KnB ! ;) Peaaace !

* = Coach en japonais.

** = Pour désigner un cadet au Japon. Inverse de Senpai qui désigne un aîné.

*** = Référence à un épisode de Kuroko no Basuke.

 **Au prochain chapitre** : quelques informations sur Yumi et Ryan, et un rapprochement de la date butoir. Kise va bientôt revenir au Japon ! Comment Kasamatsu va ingérer la nouvelle ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les gens ! Premièrement. Je m'exucse pour l'énoooorme retard, je pense que certains ont cru que ça y est, c'était fini mais NON, c'est juste que j'ai perdu mon chapitre 3 et que j'ai dû le réécrire avec tout le taff que j'avais à côté, enfin franchement, c'était pas vraiment cool vous voyez ? Mais bon, j'espère que ça ira, je n'attends que vos avis ! Et aussi MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS elles m'ont fait juste tellemeeeeent plaisir, c'était trop gentil ! Voici donc le 3e chapitre de ma fiction, juste après la réponse aux reviews ! C:

 **Réponses aux reviews  
**

 **miss Neko Tenshi**

Ryan va être développé un petit peu ici mais pas beauuucoup, c'est surtout Yumi qui va prendre beaucoup de place dans le chapitre 4 ! Ensuite, c'est vrai qu'après relecture ce n'était pas un rapprochement comme vous vous l'attendiez je suppose ! En fait, dans ma tête, c'est un peu comme ça que je vois leur relation :

Kise et Kasamatsu sont plutôt proches par rapport à ce qu'on voit, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être non plus genre hyper potes, même si on les voit souvent ensemble notamment quand ils vont regarder d'autres matchs, mais je ne les imagine pas dans la vie du manga les deux perso's qui s'envoient des messages et qui parlent et tout et tout. Le fait qu'ils s'expriment tout deux par message montre quand même qu'il y a une légère évolution. Tout est très lent, parce que j'essaye de respecter la réalité, et notamment le caractère de Kasamatsu ! :D

Merci beaucoup d'avoir donné ton avis, il m'aide beaucoup !

 **Aoneko-sama**

Oui, je me suis dit : bon, Yumi elle a du caractère, mais quand tu vois ton gars péter un câble pour, disons-le, rien du tout, c'est flippant x)

Merci à toi pour la review, c'est hyper sympa !

 **mystrale9331**

C'est ça, et bah il faut lui gueuler dans l'oreille, parce qu'apparemment il ne l'a pas très très bien compris ça ! Notre pauvre Kise !

Merci merci merci pour la review, l'intervention d'Akashi m'a fait rire dans l'histoire !

 **Yaml**

J'avoue avoir une sainte horreur des OOC, et je fais de mon mieux pour les éviter. Certaines personnes aiment bien changer quelques traits de caractère, je respecte totalement leur choix. Cependant, si un couple m'attire dans un manga notamment le KiKasa, c'est bien parce que leur caractère respectif et les moments où on les voit ensemble sont attirants et POURQUOI s'est attirant ? Parce que les personnages ont des particularités qui leur sont propres !

Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, j'ai effectivement préféré mettre en italique après une remarque du même genre ! Merci beaucoup à toi !

 **Yukio4**

J'avoue que tu m'as achevé avec ta poupée vaudou je m'y attendais pas xD NON, on ne va pas mettre Ryan et Kise ensemble juste pour faire chier Kasamatsu et pour mettre de la jalousie xD Ouais, mais l'histoire du baiser j'étais obligée de la mettre tu vois, sinon c'est pas drôle ! Courage, ce n'est pas une fiction très longue -hum... à la base...- le quiproquo va pas durer 45 chapitres !

Merci mille fois pour la review !

 **Yuki-chan**

Je suis sûre que Kise sera ravie que tu lui fasses un gros câlin pour le réconforter ! Il en a bien besoin ! Je ne te dis rien pour Kise et Ryan, juste que quand même, j'évite d'être aussi prévisible ! Je savais bien que ça piquerait la curiosité de quelqu'un de mettre 2 OC ;D

J'ai essayé de faire une scène drôle en effet, le mélo-dramatique c'est cool mais l'humour c'est bien aussi ! Pour la coach tu verras bien !

Mdr, je te rassure, moi aussi je veux son téléphone ! Il doit avoir le truc des années 2000, tu sais qui fait 50m² en largeur x)

Merci pour la review, elle m'a fait rire !

 **Laura-067**

En ce qui concerne l'absence de Kise, il est légèrement touché mais bon, sans plus. Kasamatsu est un peu affectif mais c'est pas un gars qui va pleurer l'absence de son pote pendant 3 mois !

Merci pour ton poste ! C'est super gentil !

 **Dmon666**

Non, il n'y aura pas d'histoire de kidnapping ni de police ! Et tu m'as tuée avec ton histoire de fierté d'avoir compris l'anglais ! XD Je t'avouerai que je ne suis pas très fore, alors j'ai un peu galéré pour une ou deux phrases, puis après j'me suis dit que si je me trompais baaah c'est comme si Kise se trompait ! (technique de ouf pour faire croire que tout était prévu 8D)

Pour ce qui est de Yumi, le chapitre 4 va être très développé sur elle, peut-être vous l'aimeriez un peu plus après. Elle s'incruste dans leur relation, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est méchante ! En revanche tu as raison sur un point : elle apparaît vraiment parfaite parce que c'est l'image que je veux donner d'elle pour la première fois qu'on la voit, comme si c'était l'image qu'elle renvoyait en premier aux gens qu'elle côtoie. Tu comprendras à la fin de ce chapitre !

En ce qui concerne l'énervement de Kasamatsu, et bieeeeeeeen... c'est Kasamatsu quoi x) En fait, ce que j'ai voulu faire, c'est montrer qu'il est un peu en colère contre lui, parce que... non je peux pas te dire, ça serait un spoil. uu A MORT LES SPOILS

Merciiii aussi à toi, tes compliments me font super plaisir !

* * *

Dans une semaine, il retrouverait son pays. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les Etats-Unis, le street basket, ou encore les Américains, mais tout ce qu'il connaissait lui manquait terriblement. Il aurait de nouveau ses repères, jouerait avec Kaijo, reverrait Kasamatsu, et pourrait rencontrer sa copine. Avec le temps, il s'était questionné sur la manière dont cette nouvelle l'avait touché outre-mesure. Depuis, il s'était fait une raison, et avait très bien accepté. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment, lorsqu'il avait reçu le message, c'était de la jalousie envers Kasamatsu. Lui avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un. Kise, malgré toutes les filles qui se pliaient en quatre pour lui, ne décochait rien du tout.

Le mauvais temps disparaissait peu à peu, et ce jour-là, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Il réchauffa les deux joues du mannequin qui avait retiré quelques épaisseurs sur le chemin du lycée.

 _\- Es-tu pressé de rentrer chez toi ?_

Le blond tourna la tête vers son correspondant et les yeux brillants qu'il lui montra suffirent à Ryan pour en déduire une réponse positive. Ryouta sauta sur l'occasion :

 _\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'invite ! Tu verras tout ce qu'il y a là-bas !_

En arrivant, les amis de Ryan -et désormais de Kise- leur firent un signe de main. Kise y répondit avec enthousiasme, tandis que Ryan se contentait de soupirer face à tant de désinvolture. Britney cria de la grille :

 _\- Ryouta, Ryan ! Le prof de physique est absent cet aprèm' !_

Ah oui, le prénom. Autant dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal que tout le monde l'appelle par son prénom sans mettre de suffixe ni rien derrière. Il s'était finalement habitué, mais sur le coup, il n'avait de cesse de tiquer. Désormais, il ne concevait plus être appelé par son nom de famille -en Amérique du moins.

Il s'empara de son portable et sourit légèrement. Depuis la fois où lui et son Senpai s'étaient engueulés par téléphone sur le fait que celui-ci ne voulait pas lui présenter sa copine, ils parlaient presque tous les soirs. Kise ne se faisait pas envoyer bouler en ce qui concernait son anglais, parce qu'il avait maintenant un très bon niveau. Il le rangea, et attendit le soir avec impatience.

Soir qui tarda vraiment à venir. L'astre déclinait lentement, pendant que l'horloge avançait à pas de coccinelle. Pas très vite quoi. Cependant, une fois chez lui -chez Ryan, il soupira en s'étirant, et grimpa l'escalier sous le regard habitué de son correspondant qui ne cherchait même plus à le retenir de passer ses soirées à parler avec son fameux « Senpai ». Le blond s'installa confortablement et dès qu'Internet fut accessible, envoya un message à son capitaine :

« Kasamatsu-senpaaaaaaai ! »

Trois minutes s'écoulèrent.

« T'es encore là toi ? »

« Trop méchant ! T^T T_T XDDDDD ;^; »

« … Arrête avec ces smileys, je comprends plus rien à ton texte. »

« C'est toi qui es trop formel Senpai ! »

« Je suis juste normal ! »

Kise, bien trop heureux d'avoir la totale disponibilité du brun, l'appela sans prévenir. Kasamatsu décrocha et lança d'un ton sévère :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour appeler mes parents ?

\- J'suis pas ton père !

\- Ma mère ?

\- Non plus ! Abruti !

\- Pourquoi je me fais toujours insulter ?

\- Parce que tu cherches toujours la merde p'tit con !

Entendre sa voix lui faisait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son visage reluisait de bonheur, et Ryan, qui allait l'interrompre, sourit un instant et partit préparer le repas, laissant Kise goûter à cette joie qu'il ne savait pas éphémère. Le blond s'allongea et en plein milieu de la conversation balança :

\- Tu me manques Senpai.

\- …

Silence radio. Il ne put empêcher un sourire idiot de se former, sachant les joues cramoisies et gênées de son capitaine par un tel aveu.

\- C'est pas réciproque, bakayaro*.

Il pouffa de rire, et continua sur une lancée plutôt comique et irréaliste des choses :

\- Tous les membres de Kaijo me manquent !

De l'autre bout du fil, il entendait Kasamatsu râler que « c'était vraiment un idiot » et qu'il « en avait marre de subir pareilles idioties ». En somme, il parvenait à attraper le mot « idiot » plusieurs fois en un temps record. Il allait parler de nouveau quand la voix de Ryan l'interrompit :

 _\- Kiseee ! On mange !_

 _\- Oui, j'arrive !_

Il reprit le téléphone et s'excusa auprès de son capitaine.

\- Je dois aller manger Senpai, je t'appelle demain !

\- Non, ne m'appelle p-…

\- Je rentre à 17h30, j'espère que tu seras là ! Au revoir Senpai !

\- Kise enfo-…

Il raccrocha, et prit un malin plaisir à imaginer Kasamatsu s'énervant tout seul contre le portable qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Après avoir descendu les escaliers, il s'attabla avec la famille de Ryan composé des deux parents, d'une petite sœur de 14 ans et d'un petit frère de 11 ans. Habitué aux couleurs ternes et brunies de la maison, il commençait même à les apprécier. La table en forme de rectangle couverte d'une nappe marron trônait au milieu de la salle à manger, et au fond s'ouvrait la cuisine, beaucoup plus moderne que le lieu dans lequel ils mangeaient.

 _\- Kiseeeee, t'as une amoureuse ?_

Le blond, sorti de force de ses réflexions, se tourna vers Jake, qui semblait attendre la réponse avec impatience. La mère le reprit en disant que ça ne se posait pas, mais le basketteur, tout à son habitude, lui décocha un grand sourire :

 _\- Non, pas encore !_

 _\- Je peux te donner ma sœur si tu veux, comme ça elle partira !_

Ladite sœur ne put retenir ses joues de cramer. Après tout, 14 ans, c'était jeune, mais pas totalement innocent, et elle savait très bien ce que signifiait une relation :

 _\- Arrête de dire des bêtises !_

Le mannequin ne put retenir une esquisse de sourire en voyant la dispute qui animait le repas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché sur le mur d'en face. Plus qu'une petite semaine. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, en se souvenant de l'odeur si particulière des vestiaires de Kaijo, des déplacements des joueurs uniques, le crissement des baskets sur le parquet. Il inspira et reprit la conversation qui commençait à continuer sans ses interventions.

Le lendemain, comme promis lorsqu'il rentra à 17h30, il se rua sur son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son capitaine :

« Senpaaaaaai ! »

« Tu vas pas me lâcher la grappe ? Je suis avec Yumi là. »

« Bonjour Yumicchi ! Kasamatsu-senpai m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! XDD *Q* :33 »

« … Kise, dégage. »

La logique voulut que Kise éteigne son portable, et déprime dans un coin. Mais, plus amusé qu'autre chose, il appuya sur la petite icône dessinant un téléphone :

-Allôôôô ? Kasamatsu-senpaaaai !

-Kise, enfoiré, casse-toi !

Ignorant les avertissements, il continua sans se soucier du ton sévère qu'avait employé son aîné :

\- Yumicchi ! Tu as tout mon respect pour le supporter !

\- Euh… Merci Kise-san !

Sa voix s'apparentait à une douce caresse, des ailes d'anges lui frôlèrent les oreilles, et d'un coup, son organe vital se serra. Plutôt fort. Il l'imaginait belle, calme, sereine, travailleuse, sérieuse. Exactement le type de Kasamatsu, tout le contraire de lui, insouciant, enfantin, capricieux, râleur. Il n'avait aucun problème de se faire une image d'elle, quelqu'un de respectable, quelqu'un de simple mais ne pouvant être qualifié de « banal ». Le genre qui plaît tout de suite aux parents. Il fixa la vitre. Il ne pleuvait pas. Mais bordel, il aurait tellement aimé dire « quel temps pourri ».

 _\- Kise ! T'as fait ton devoir d'anglais ?_

La voix de Ryan le sortit de ses pensées, et il en profita pour s'excuser auprès du couple, puis il raccrocha dans plus de cérémonie :

 _\- Ohé, Kise… pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Il toucha sa joue.

 _\- C'est la pluie._

 _\- … Et tu veux qu'elle vienne d'où ?_

 _\- De nulle part._

* * *

Kasamatsu ruminait sur son lit. En voyant qu'il n'était pas en condition de passer une bonne soirée avec elle, Yumi l'avait laissé une heure après le court appel passé à son ami blond. Enfin, ami qui semblait énerver son copain plus qu'autre chose. Elle soupira sur le chemin pour rentrer et croisa un petit chat dans une boîte. Peut-être que d'autres se seraient penchés. Mais de toute manière, elle distinguait très bien la réalité de l'imaginaire : ses parents ne voudraient jamais d'un animal à moitié sauvage, elle avait depuis longtemps passé le stade de l'âme charitable. Néanmoins, quand cela valait le coup, elle se cassait bien la tête. Habituellement, elle aurait déjà rompu avec ce brun colérique mais timide devant elle. Attentionné, sérieux, et gentil au fond, il passait son temps à péter des câbles dès que ce Kise lui parlait. Mais elle-même se posait certaines questions. Vraiment, elle aurait dû se barrer, aucune fille ne voudrait d'un prince charmant pas charmant. Mais voilà, Yukio en valait la peine. Sous sa carapace de dur à cuir, son côté mignon lui faisait perdre les pédales. Elle s'était attachée à lui plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Bêtise énorme.

Elle avait fait l'erreur de trop s'attacher déjà une fois. Le chat miaula quand elle passa devant lui.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le toisa, puis reprit sa route en l'ignorant. « Désolé le chat, je n'arrive déjà pas à prendre soin de moi. On formerait un beau couple d'idiots. Et j'ai déjà mon idiot à moi. »

* * *

Le troisième jour de la dernière semaine, Ryan, n'ayant obtenu de la furie blonde que des explications à dormir debout, abandonna. Afin de lui changer les idées, il organisa une soirée surprise, qu'il prépara avec soin. Le correspondant américain était le typique du mec macho. Ca ne gênait pas vraiment Ryouta qui avait tendance à être ami avec tout le monde, mais certaines filles ne supportaient pas le caractère vieillot du jeune. L'Américain n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, après tout, il n'avait pas de réputation à maintenir, juste des amis à préserver.

Ayant laissé Kise avec quelques groupies -en tout cas, contrairement à lui, le blond en avait, une réputation à maintenir- il se dirigea vers la classe d'à côté :

 _\- Peter ! T'es là ce soir ?_

 _\- Salut mec. Ouais j'crois pourquoi ?_

 _\- Y'a Kise il se sentait pas super bien hier, on organise un p'tit truc ?_

 _\- Bah ouais. Tu veux aller au bowling ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas. Tu demandes à Christian et Malory ?_

 _\- Compte sur moi._

Ils se remercièrent d'un signe de tête, et, fier de lui, Ryan retourna en cours. Les filles étant toujours là, il les balaya d'un geste :

 _\- Mais barrez-vous bande de truies, vous le faites chier._

 _\- Ryaaaan ! Toujours aussi doux !_

 _\- Vous les filles vous vous plaignez à cause des inégalités, mais quand il s'agit de profiter du fait que les gars doivent être doux avec vous, vous en profitez pas mal. Dommage que l'inverse ne soit pas vrai._

Sur cette affirmation, il reçut un regard noir, et elles déguerpirent, laissant de l'air libre au joueur de Kaijo qui souffla un bon coup. Il n'y croyait plus ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fier de cette popularité ou s'il avait le droit d'en être exaspéré quelques fois.

 _\- Kise, je tiens à ce que tu saches que cette popularité va me conduire à la porte de mes neurones._

 _\- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais perdre ce que tu n'as pas,_ ricana le blond qui regretta amèrement ses paroles les secondes qui suivirent.

Croyez-le ou non, Ryan, sous ses airs de gars gentil et attentionné –bien qu'il le fût vraiment dans un sens- était un sadique qui n'hésitait pas à user de sa force à bon ou mauvais escient. Donc, qu'il ait tort ou non, mieux valait lui donner raison. Question de survie. En ce moment même, Kise se faisait tirer les oreilles par l'Américain qui riait de manière peut gracieuse et à donner la chair de poule. Devant ce spectacle, plusieurs amis pouffèrent et d'autres se précipitèrent sur Ryan pour éviter de lui faire commettre un meurtre. Ca serait con hein, il aurait fallu remplir quoi comme papier pour les flics après ? « Sarcasme qui a valu la mort d'un être sans importance et inexistant dans nos cœurs » ? Oui, parce que s'il faisait tourner la tête des filles et de certains gars, il s'attirait tout de même la foudre de ses proches.

Le soir venu, alors que Kise rentrait habituellement avec son correspondant, essayant de maintenir une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire étriper –oui Kise, quelle magnifique figure emblématique de la virilité tu fais, c'est impressionnant de voir à quel point tu n'as pas de couilles- il le vit prendre un chemin différent. Est-ce que le froid entre eux était voulu ? Parce que, ne pas vouloir pas se faire manger tout cru fut la raison principale pour laquelle il ne protesta pas et suivit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida :

 _\- Ryan… Hum… On habite de l'autre côté hein…_

Ledit Ryan se retourna et le fusilla du regard avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Waouh. Si Kise était le manque de virilité incarné, Ryan était le stéréotype de l'homme lunatique.

 _\- Va te défouler là-dedans ! Et évite de faire crier trop de filles !_

Le blond fut poussé en avant et il reconnut facilement l'ambiance du bowling. Il souriait de toutes ses dents alors que Peter, Malory et Christian, des amis de Ryan qu'il appréciait beaucoup, le rejoignirent. Après que son correspondant ait insisté pour payer et qu'ils aient commencé la partie, la question échappa au pauvre mannequin plus mannequin :

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Les joueurs se retournèrent avant de comprendre le sens de la question. Ryan lui passa un bras autour des épaules avant de lui ébouriffer presque violemment les cheveux. Sous l'assaut, Kise laissa échapper quelques plaintes, tandis que le brun se justifia :

 _\- T'avais l'air d'un zombie mort. Me fais pas croire que c'est de la putain de pluie alors qu'il pleut pas._

Mis à part eux deux, les autres arquèrent un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur la visée de cette parole. Mais ils constatèrent son efficacité face au grand sourire de Kise. Celui-là ouais. Celui vraiment beau sur lequel les gens se retournaient. Il laissa quelques larmes briller sur le coin des yeux avant de les remercier, sincèrement touché. Il se détendit toute la soirée à l'aide de ses amis, et lorsque l'heure de rentrer arriva, il salua tout le monde et commença à marcher, Ryan sur les talons. C'était sûrement une des raisons pour laquelle il aimait bien Ryan. Le brun savait pertinemment qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. En trois mois, ils avaient eu le temps de se connaître un minimum. Il voyait dans le regard du basketteur, ça se lisait clairement. Kise était comme un livre ouvert pour lui.

Pourtant il ne disait rien.

Il ne disait rien parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Pas de question à poser. Non, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'était lui faire penser à autre chose, en le respectant, sans empiéter dans sa vie privée ou espace personnel. Et ils rentraient tous les deux.

Ryan s'endormit aussitôt après s'être allongé, alors que Kise, comme tous les soirs depuis pas mal de temps finalement, s'amuser à torturer son capitaine. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se demandait pourquoi, en réalité, il se cassait la tête à lui répondre.

« Je rentre bientôt Senpaaaaaaaaiii *QQQ* 8D 'www' –grand sourire sur mon visage- *3* »

« … Kise, je ne comprends rien à ton texte, enlève ces putains de smileys. »

« Mais rooooh, ils sont très bien à leur place mes smileys ! »

« Ta gueule. »

Face à cette réponse sèche de la part de son brun préféré, Kise versa quelques larmes de crocodile en silence. Que fallait-il répondre à ça exactement ? Dieu était-il si cruel avec lui ? Il déclara au Ciel :

\- Si tu veux j'te passe une partie de mon lit mais pourquoi être aussi méchant avec moi ?

 _\- … Kise… je dors là putain, tu parles à qui ?.. »_

 _\- A Dieu._

 _\- … Bonne nuit, tu as besoin de sommeil._

Sur cette courte conversation, l'autre se recoucha, s'enroulant dans sa couverture.

« J'ai froid Senpaiiii »

« T'as une putain de couverture non ? Alors fais pas chier et dors. »

« Si t'étais là je pourrais te faire un câlin T_T ;^ ; TuT »

« … ARRETE AVEC CES SMILEYS. »

« Tu n'as pas dit non à mon câlin 8D »

« Ferme ta gueule. »

« … T'as toujours pas dit non »

« Peut-être que je ne dirais pas non abruti. »

Ok. Ok. Ici le cerveau de Kise Ryouta, nous faisons une demande express de reprendre le poste de contrôle. Allô allô.

« Tu es si mignon Senpaiii ~ »

« J'ai jamais dit que je dirais oui non plus. »

« … L'espoir ne fait pas vivre, elle détruit QQ TuT q_q qaq »

« Tu me remets des smileys, j'te chie dessus quand tu reviens. »

« Ca inclue un câlin ? *3* 8DDD *Q* »

« T'es mort. »

* * *

Il avait beau avoir dit ça, les soirées qui ont suivi se sont résumées pour Kise à parler avec Kasamatsu-senpaaaaaaai, et celui-ci avait l'air plutôt enclin à la discussion. Et le jour fatidique arriva. Trop vite ? Trop lentement ? Le blond ne savait que dire, il trépignait d'impatience tout autant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un « au revoir » trop larmoyant avec Ryan.

5 heures du matin. Son réveil sonna, et il le fit taire d'une traite, prêt à se rendormir. Son correspondant ne fut pas de son avis, car trois minutes suivirent avant que le basketteur ne sente un oreiller se cogner contre l'arrière de son crâne, et Ryan gueuler :

 _\- Allez le lourdingue, on se bouge les fesses !_

Kise marmonna quelque chose que Ryan, malgré toute sa volonté pour essayer de comprendre, ne capta absolument pas. Il lui demanda de répéter avant qu'une voix fatiguée lui réponde :

 _\- On est samediiiii..._

 _\- Oui oui. Samedi 14._

 _\- Oui oui. Samedi 14_ , répéta-t-il sans conviction.

Samedi 14. L'information arriva dans son cerveau en quelques secondes avant qu'il fût pris soudain d'une force herculéenne et qu'il se propulsa sur ses jambes.

 _\- SAMEDI 14 ?!_

 _\- On dirait un perroquet,_ soupira le brun, exaspéré.

Sa remarque ne fut pas relevée, parce que Kise s'habilla, déjeuna, rassembla ses affaires en un temps record, ce qui firent arriver plus tôt Ryan et sa famille à l'aéroport. Ils allèrent déposer les bagages, faire tout le bazar avec les billets, et plus de deux heures passèrent. Et désormais, c'était l'heure de partir. Véritablement. Ryan s'avança vers lui et lui fit une étreinte amicale tout en tapotant son dos :

 _\- Tu vas me manquer mec._

 _\- Toi aussi,_ répondit le blond avec sincérité. _Mais je dois t'avouer que ton côté lunatique et macho, eux, je ne vais pas les redemander !_

Il se reçut un regard noir en échange, puis ils rirent tous les deux. C'était bien de rire pour oublier. Pour oublier les au revoir, ces « bye-bye » qu'on ne veut pas crier trop fort. En les gueulant, ils deviennent tout de suite plus réel. En les chuchotant, on peut presque y entrevoir un rêve. Quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas dire haut, un secret à garder.

\- _« Bye bye »_ , finit-il par lâcher.

Il remercia toute sa famille d'accueil, sourit à Ryan, et désormais, il se trouvait dans l'avion. Du côté de la fenêtre, il fixa le ciel qui redevenait bleu petit à petit, au fil des saisons qui passaient. Une vieille dame s'assit à côté, et il la salua d'un mouvement de tête très poli ainsi que d'un « bonjour » enjoué, qu'elle accepta avec une joie non dissimulée. Ils ne parlèrent pas, Kise s'ennuya ferme durant tout le trajet. Cependant, l'ennui n'était qu'une partie de la raison faisant que l'horloge avait décidé de transformer une seconde en une heure. Tout ça, ce n'était que de l'impatience. Il avait l'impression d'être parti durant 4 ans.

Forcément, quand il vit la ville japonaise se rapprocher de lui, les immeubles se former de loin, et la piste d'atterissage, il frissonna de joie. La sortie de l'appareil volant fut longue, mais cela en valait la peine : une demi-heure plus tard, il sauta dans les bras de ses parents. Sentir des bras si familiers autour de lui lui donnèrent envie de pleurer. Et à peine leur dit-il bonjour que sa mère l'assaillit de questions :

\- Alors ? Tu as bien mangé ? Tu n'as pas grossi ? Tu t'es amusé ? Tu as progressé ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Oh pardon, pour l'assaut de questions. Mais tu sais, on s'inquiétait beaucoup ! Du coup, tu n'as pas du de problème ? Le retour s'est bien passé ? Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle, à croire que tu étais mort !

En même temps, ses parents ne connaissaient pas la technologie, il n'allait pas envoyer une lettre tout de même ? Cependant, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il sentit deux tourniquets bouger en prenant la place légitime de ses yeux. Son père rit un instant avant de mettre une main sur l'épaule de sa mère :

\- Ne le harcèle pas trop, il ne va plus respirer bientôt !

Malgré tout, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Les aéroports, qui ne lui avaient toujours apporté que du bruit et des adieux douloureux lui faisaient aujourd'hui les meilleures retrouvailles. Il adorait ses parents, sa famille de manière générale. Aussi il n'hésita pas une seconde pour reprendre sa mère dans ses bras. Celle-ci fondit en larmes, et il lui frotta gentiment le dos. Bon dieu, la familiarité avait tout de même ses avantages. Il souffla, de son ton si joyeux habituel :

\- On rentre ?

* * *

Sa maison, son jardin, sa chambre. Tout lui semblait plus beau qu'avant. Il s'étala sur son lit en reniflant son oreiller, constatant que son odeur n'y était plus. En même temps, cette connasse se barrait quand elle voulait hein, la dernière fois que Kasamatsu lui avait donné un tee-shirt et qu'il l'avait gardé prétextant l'avoir perdu, au bout d'une semaine, cette salope s'était cassée. Elle s'était prise pour qui, James Bond après une relation sexuelle ?

Bref. Il dîna le soir et le goût des aliments qu'il ingurgitait lui donnait de merveilleux papillons dans le ventre. Sa joie de vivre, qui disparaissait de temps en temps, ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre, et il raconta tout ce qu'il pensait important à ses parents, ainsi qu'à une de ses sœurs aînées qui était spécialement rentrée pour l'occasion. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur éclatante, et il ne s'était presque jamais senti aussi bien. Peut-être moins casanier que ses parents, il aimait cependant se reposer dans son chez lui. Il partit se coucher, avec une seule chose en tête.

Demain, il reprendrait le basket.

* * *

Son impatience se transforma complètement. Il n'était pas anxieux, loin de là. Au contraire. Arrivé près d'une gymnase après une journée de cours où il avait retrouvé tous ses potes, il trépigna. L'impatience était devenue une extase incroyable. Il poussa la porte avec ses bras et gueula un « J'SUIS RENTRE » qui cloua tout le gymnase dans un silence. Puis le brouhaha grimpa, grimpa, grimpa, jusqu'à ce que le blond se retrouve enseveli sous une masse de corps dont il ne pouvait distinguer chaque personne.

Rire, joie, bonne humeur. Et d'un coup, tout se stoppa :

\- Kise ?

Il reconnut sans peine la voix rocailleuse et stricte de son capitaine. Il tourna la tête, et croisa _ce_ regard. Les yeux écarquillés, ils se fixèrent avant que le blond ne souffle :

\- Kasamatsu-senpai...

Et se détacha de ce maillot blanc d'entraînement de magnifiques cheveux roux, dont la propriétaire se cramponnait au capitaine. A SON capitaine.

Rire, joie, bonne humeur. Et d'un coup, il sentit à l'intérieur de lui. « Boom boom, boom boom ».

* * *

On n'a pas DU TOUT reconnu Yumiii hein x3

VOILAAA ENCORE UNE FOIS JE M'EXCUSE (je mets en majuscule parce que c'est classe -facepalm-) du retard, j'avais écrit le chapitre 3, 4 et commencé le 5, et quand j'ai voulu posté le 3 MDR j'avais tout perdu. Et recommencer un chapitre après avoir déjà écrit quelque chose, c'est très dur et assez perturbant. De plus, j'ai eu les TPE pour le bac à rendre, beaucoup de contrôles, d'oraux, de JBE (contrôles communs) donc voilààà la Première S c'est le mal = tristesse.

Enfin voilà, n'hésitez pas à relever les moindres fautes, je n'ai pas relu le chapitre, et j'espère pondre quelque chose de potable ! Une review, même minuscule, me ferait juste HYYYYPER plaisir, et je sais à quel point les ¾ ne liront même pas ça mais... = essaye d'allier les gens à sa cause /PAN/

Ok j'me tais x)

Au prochain chapitre : les retrouvailles entre Kasamatsu et Kise mais également attention... LE DEVELOPPEMENT DU PERSONNAGE DE YUMI, et ouais, parce que je ne veux pas en faire juste une figurante, elle a le droit à ses heures de gloire ! Comment la relation entre Kise et Yumi va évoluer ?

* = Connard en japonais


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo !** Je suis terriblement désolée -mais genre désolée- de mon retard. Sauf que je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les excuses, je sors les chapitres quand j'en ai envie après tout ! #grosse pute

Dooonc bah je vais répondre aux reviews et dans ce chapitre on rencontre le personnage de Yumi qui est en vérité un personnage assez torturé psychologiquement parlant, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Et la fin... PETITE SURPRISE. Essayez pas d'aller directement à la fin bande de psychopathe u_u Et je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre... JAVOUE MES CRIMES.

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Yukio4**

Peut-être que ce chapitre-là te fera un peu moins haïr Yumi.. x') Ou du moins je l'espère sinon bah... Je ne peux rien pour toi ! Ah si ! J'ai une corde et un tabouret :D Et pour les fautes même si tu ne les as pas relevés merci de m'avoir dit qu'il y en avait ! :D Merci pour ta review !

 **miss Neko Tenshi**

Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu le bordel ! Mais ça va être moins triste par la suite, faut pas t'inquiéter ! :)

Ryan est une vraie boule d'énergie un peu macho ! Il va revenir ce n'est pas un spoil, je pense que tout le monde s'en doute un peu, je vais pas faire un perso' juste pour la déco ! Et oui, le pauv' Kise va en prendre un peu plein la gueule des fois... :')

 **mldijou**

Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

 **Black Night Michiyo**

Hawn, j'ai été insulté de personne pas très gentille ! D': Tu m'as tuée pour les phrases en anglais x'D

Je suis super contente en tout cas que ça te rende folle à ce point, alors mention spéciale à toi pour le retard du chapitre 4, j'te fais pleins de câlins et de bisous et de tout le tra la la la !

Yumi n'est pas très très très apprécié... Hum... Je comprends pourquoi, après tout vive le KiKasa hein ! Mais j'espère en faire un personne pas trop haï non plus ! :D NON JE NE SPOIL PAS... Bon ok, dans le chapitre 5-... /PAN/ Ryan est le petit chouchou de l'histoire j'ai l'impression ! Et il risque de le rester en plus vu ce qu'il va faire par la suite... NO SPOIL.

Merci à toi pour cette review postée à 4h du mat ! :') ca me fait extrêmement plaisir, sache-le !  
Bzzzz

 **Amy (anonyme)**

C'est super gentil à toi de dire ça !

Il y aura effectivement une "rivalité" mais pas dans le sens un peu traditionnel. Je veux dire, Yumi ne va pas détester Kise, et Kise, même s'il a un peu de mal dans ce chapitre, ne va pas non plus détester Yumi ! Ils ne vont pas s'entendre très bien mais c'est tout, je ne veux pas tomber dans "les deux rivaux qui se détestent mais on sait déjà qui va être avec l'autre à la fin" quoi :) EVIDEMMENT QUE TOUT LE MONDE SAIT COMMENT CA VA FINIR.

Merci encore ! 3

 **Aoneko-sama (anonyme)**

Je sais vraiment pas -mais alors vraiment pas je cherche- quoi dire pour te remercier là j'suis trop émue. Tahtahtah je vais prendre un mouchoir. C'est juste tellement sympa et ça encourage vachement ! Merci, mais alors merci mille fois !

J'essaye de faire un p'tit peu d'humour, dans c'monde de brut ça fait jamais de mal ! :D

Merciiii et bisous à toi !

 **Laura-067**

Oooh oui il se voile un peu la face sur ses sentiments, mais beaucoup moins que Kasamatsu ! Malheureusement celui-ci est une tête brûlée... Effectivement, il y a un début à tout ! Notamment à la fin du cha/PAN/

Tu as l'air de tellement me comprendre ! C'est pire que rageant, réécrire un travail... oh mon dieu.

Mercii pour ta review !

 **tamaoseri (anonyme)**

Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review et oui Kise souffre un peu :')

Yumi doit se sentir tellement rejeter là ! x'D Bonne lecture si tu tombes sur ce chapitre !

 **Au passage (désolé j'adore ton nom vraiment)**

Je sais parfaitement consciente de ce qui m'attendra en prépa malheureusement mon frère en fait une (MPSI) et m'en parle TRES souvent ! En ce qui concerne mon manque de temps à écrire, c'est par flemme (faut le dire) parfois, mais pas QUE le travail de la S :') Je vais étaler ma vie mdr mais je fais beaucoup de musique -genre (j'aime les genres) BEAUCOUP de musique- des projets pour certains auteurs, de l'équitation et tout ça que je paye moi-même en faisant des petits boulots alors ouiii je n'ai pas trop le temps ! :'D

ENFIN TU AS RAISON PASSONS et la S est pire qu'un long fleuve tranquille j'ai l'impression, j'ai peur pour la suite ! :')

Euh.. je ne sais pas quoi répondre xD Désolé ? Enfin je sais pas, si l'envie te prend de relever certaines phrases pas très correctes n'hésite pas !

Merci beaucoup BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP -genre beaucoup (GENRE /PAN/)- pour tes compliments et tes remarques, c'est super sympa ! Et j'essaye de ne pas faire tomber Kasamatsu dans l'OCC au maximum !

Oh oui tu peux, c'est un chat roux ! :'D Merci pour ta review !

(merciii j'ai les oraux de TPE dans 4 jours, je stresse un peu mais comme je connais mon sujet sur le bout des doigts ça devrait aller :))

* * *

La gravité est une vérité universelle. Elle est justifiée, prouvée, expliquée, démontrée. L'Homme peut expliquer ce phénomène aussi étrange qu'impressionnant. C'est vers ce sol qu'est dirigée la pluie. Elle s'abat, respectant les lois de la physique. Sa direction dépendra de la force du vent. Scientifiquement parlant, elle vient des nuages et d'un tas d'autres phénomènes physiques qui s'enchevêtrent et se mêlent.

\- Yumi-san ? Pas vrai ?

A l'entente de son prénom, la rousse se décolla légèrement du capitaine de Kaijo. Elle baissa le regard, comme si elle se sentait en trop. Comme si elle n'était pas désirée. Elle osa lever les yeux et croisa ceux, étrangement jaunes, du nouvel arrivant.

\- K-… Kise-san je présume ? Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, Yukio m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Le blond fronça les sourcils un instant. Elle l'avait appelée Yukio. Trop proche. « Lâche-le, lâche-le putain ! ». Il sourit gentiment et s'inclina respectueusement :

\- Je le suis de même.

Il devait être heureux pour Kasamatsu, il devait réagir à la façon dont le devait un ami. Un ami proche, un ami prêt à le soutenir dans ses relations, un ami à qui il allait pouvoir se confier. Kise voulait devenir ce genre d'ami pour le brun.

Il détailla la rousse. Un peu trop peut-être. Il la toisait d'une manière bien loin d'un gars bienveillant. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle gigota, mal à l'aise.

Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que cette scène se déroula en moins d'une vingtaine de secondes. Vingt secondes dans toute une vie. Il voulut rire quand il remarqua l'ironie. Il donnait tellement d'importance à vingt secondes. Aux yeux de tous, rien ne fut déplacé. Tout parut normal. Et il sourit.

Tout était normal.

* * *

Le jeu commençait à le prendre aux tripes. L'As revenu de Kaijo se défoulait, et tous étaient heureux de constater que son niveau n'avait jamais pris autant d'ampleur.

Et de loin, la jolie rousse observait les joueurs se déplacer, l''atmosphère s'intensifier au fur à et mesure. Elle se sentit de trop. Elle se sentait toujours en trop. Cependant, dès que n'importe qui apparaissait devant elle, que ce soit son idiot, ou encore le chien de la dernière pluie, elle se contentait de sourire telle un ange déployant ses ailes. On la comparait souvent à cette image.

Elle se sentit très loin de Yukio soudainement. Elle aimait le basket, mais ne pouvait pas s'incruster dans le club. De trop. Elle était de trop.

* * *

Elle coiffait ses longs cheveux roux devant son miroir, et veilla bien à ce qu'aucun nœud ne soit dans sa chevelure. Elle était fière de sa couleur. Yumi, après être rentrée chez elle, se préparait à aller dîner avec ses parents. Une voix l'interpella. Elle reconnut celle d'un des majordomes, Dany.

\- Kanemi-sama* ?

Son regard s'assombrit. Elle se préparait à aller dîner avec ses parents.

\- Vos parents ont une réunion d'affaire, ils mangeront dans la deuxième salle, comme hier. Ils vous ont laissé deux servantes et deux majordomes pour satisfaire votre repas. Si vous voulez bien descendre…

Elle fixa la glace devant elle. Elle n'y voyait qu'un reflet pâle, translucide, tellement livide, à faire sourire un génocide**. Ses cheveux si bien coiffés lui semblèrent si stupides, cette fierté était tellement enfantine. Se coiffer ne servait à rien. Se préparer restait inutile.

Elle se préparait à aller dîner avec sa conscience en fin de compte. Et sa conscience, encore une fois, lui jouerait beaucoup de tours. Sa conscience, encore une fois, n'aura pas besoin de la voir coiffée. Personne n'en avait besoin. Elle descendit l'escalier trop silencieux, trop beau, trop brillant. On pouvait voir la lumière refléter sur le nettoyage trop parfait effectué par les femmes de ménage. Elle effleura la rampe sans un brin de poussière. Yumi arriva dans la grande salle à manger, tira la chaise et s'y assit. La grande table recouverte d'une nappe blanche s'ouvrait à elle, lui disait de la caresser, de la regarder, lui soufflait de la regarder, de ne voir qu'elle, de voir à quel point elle est belle. Et Yumi ne pouvait rien y dire, elle n'y observait que la pureté du blanc immaculé, autant que les murs, autant que ce lieu, tout était vraiment parfait ici. Trop parfait pour elle. Elle commença à manger.

\- Kanemi-sama, vos parents vous envoient chez vos grands-parents ce week-end, ils occuperont toute la maison avec certains invités importants.

Elle laissa sa nourriture de côté.

Elle était de trop.

Elle le savait.

* * *

Alors qu'elle éteignait la lumière pour se coucher, elle entendait les éclats de voix de ses parents ainsi que ceux des invités. Des voix, des voix si immondes, si contrastantes avec cette belle nappe, si moches, si fausses. Des rires trop perçants, des grincements, des porcs qu'on égorge. Elle serra la couverture dans ses petites mains, une fois couchée. Sa vie, c'était une chambre plongée dans le noir.

Et la lumière toujours éteinte.

* * *

Les gens ne se taisent jamais. Elle le sait. Ils parlent, ils parlent, sans arrêt. Ils se justifient, trouvent le besoin irréversible de parler. Mais ils ont beau parlé, débité des beaux flots de paroles, ces mots ne veulent rien dire. Et quand bien même ils ne disent plus rien, leur regard parle.

\- Chéri, nous rentrons tard ce soir. Ne sois pas trop dans nos pattes ce soir, nous t'aimons beaucoup mais nous avons une importante affaire. D'accord ?

Sa mère la fixait. Yumi gênait. Elle lisait dans leur regard.

Les gens ne se taisent jamais. Tout est trop bruyant. Et peut-être trop noir aussi.

La femme qui lui servait de mère comme une radio servirait d'informations à un conducteur brun, ou encore blond, peu importe, ferma la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule sur le seuil de la porte. Elle enfila automatiquement sa veste par-dessus son uniforme et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle hésita, puis se coiffa. Sans aucun nœud, tout lisse, épousseta ses vêtements, et partit de chez elle.

Quand elle arriva devant la grille du lycée, elle rejoint directement Kasamatsu, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Un petit ange, si blanc, si pur. Une nappe. Une nappe immaculée. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit glisser ses cheveux roux dans ses doigts :

\- Tu mets combien de temps à les coiffer ?

La lumière. Quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière.

* * *

Kise se dirigea vers le lycée et y rejoint ses amis qui, certains ne l'ayant pas encore revus, lui sautèrent dessus. Il se fit accueillir chaleureusement après trois mois d'absence, et savoir que son absence s'était autant fait ressentir le conforta dans l'idée qu'il était important aux yeux d'autres. Il ne put empêcher son œil de dévier vers Kasamatsu-senpai et Yumi qui semblaient vraiment proches.

Ces trois mois lui parurent soudainement très courts. Trop courts pour cette proximité.

Kasamatsu, quant à lui, sentit un regard dans son dos qui le fit frissonner. Il se retourna pour apercevoir le petit groupe de Kise se diriger vers les salles de classe. Okay, il avait carrément rêvé. Il reprit Yumi dans ses bras. Et ne ressentit pas grand-chose. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de choses sur l'Amour avec un grand « A », mais n'était-ce pas mauvais signe ce genre de non ressenti ? Il décida de ne pas y penser. Et la journée défila sans problème.

A l'entraînement, le capitaine dicta ses ordres sous l'œil du coach tout à l'habitude de tout le monde. Yumi, ayant quelque chose « d'urgent » à faire n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. Il demanda donc à la nouvelle manager de leur amener les boissons. Après tout, l'avantage d'avoir Yumi, c'était qu'elle s'y connaissait en basket. Cette nouvelle avait beau être travailleuse, sérieuse, et très gentille, elle s'y prenait comme un manche. Et ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement ce jour-là, ce fut la scène qu'il surprit en PLEIN MILIEU du match d'entraînement.

Tiphany, la belle blonde aux cheveux bouclés, manager attitrée et pas très douée, s'approcha de Kise sous le regard jaloux de toutes les autres groupies agrippées aux barrières.

\- Kise-san ?

\- Mh ?

Celui-ci se retourna, transpirant et tout sourire face à l'effort qu'il prodiguait lors des échauffements et des matchs.

\- Hum… Tu… tu es pris ce soir ?

Le blond allait répondre quand il se reçut un coup de pied dans le dos de la part d'un certain brun apparemment très en colère.

\- KISE, sale enfoiré, entraîne-toi au lieu d'aller draguer n'importe qui !

Pleurant toutes les larmes crocodile de son corps, Kise se plaignit de la violence de son capitaine, et demanda de l'aide en sanglotant sous les rires de toute l'équipe, dont les scènes épiques entre ces deux-là leur avaient manqué.

\- Kasamatsu-senpaaaaai, je n'ai rien faaaaait !

\- Tais-toi p'tit con, tu t'apprêtais à faire quelque chose, ça revient au même !

Alors que l'As se faisait écraser par un pied énervé sur le sol, Moriyama, pris de pitié, calma Kasamatsu en lui disant qu'un « crétin pareil n'en valait pas la peine » et qu'un « idiot si inutile à l'humanité devait juste mourir dans un coin abandonné ». Bien que ces paroles aient l'effet escompté, Kise pleurait étalé par terre, enlaçant les jambes de Kobori, qu'il avait toujours trouvé sage, en se plaignant :

\- Moriyama-senpai est presque aussi cruel que Kasamatsu-senpaaaai…

Le coach les renvoya au boulot peu de temps après la scène de ménage. Il connaissait son équipe par cœur. Les réactions de chacun. Cette scène était différente. Kasamatsu, derrière ses engueulades habituelles, semblait vraiment en colère contre Kise. Pourtant, celui-ci n'avait rien fait qui changeait de l'ordinaire. Il fronça les sourcils, et décida qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard.

* * *

Le temps passa vite, et la salle se vida petit à petit. Ne restait à l'intérieur que Kise, Kasamatsu, le coach, et Kobori. Celui-ci s'excusa et s'en alla lorsqu'il jeta un œil à l'heure, tandis que le coach fit confiance au capitaine de l'équipe et lui donna les clés. Il les attrapa au vol et se mit face à Kise, transpirant tous les pores de son épiderme. Il dribbla quelques instants avec le ballon et le provoqua un petit peu :

\- Je vais manger avec Yumi demain soir je pense. Et dormir chez elle, on sera en week-end. Ca a été tes trois mois ? Je veux dire, c'est bête que tu ne te sois pas trouvé de copine.

Le blond lâcha un sourire forcé face aux paroles de son capitaine. Celui-ci le défiait délibérémment, et ça avait le don de l'exaspérer. Alors il répondit à sa provocation, comme un gamin de deux ans le ferait :

\- Ooooh je vois. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tiphany compte m'inviter, elle a l'air très gentille non ? Et puis elle est cool en tant que manager, alors en tant que petite amie, elle doit vraiment être sympa !

Kasamatsu tiqua et s'avança vers le panier adverse avec plusieurs techniques dont il avait le secret. Mais l'As le connaissait par cœur, et encore plus en basket qu'autre chose. Il le bloqua avec quelques difficultés passagères, mais sans un gros problème non plus. Le brun renchérit suite à son échec :

\- N'y fais pas attention, c'est une vraie plaie ! Elle est aussi cruche que mon pied.

\- Et que ta chaussure aussi tant qu'on y est.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux sortir avec ma chaussure ?

\- Je préfèrerais avec toi.

Silence. Immense. Gros blanc. Quelques secondes. Mais Kise, très doué pour cacher ses sentiments, se rattrapa bien vite :

\- La préférence entre une personne et un objet est un peu évidente non ?

C'est dans une espèce de gêne non désirée qu'ils reprirent leur délire à essayer de rendre jaloux l'autre. Un jeu stupide qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de continuer, jusqu'à très tard.

\- Yumi va m'inviter dans un restaurant italien.

\- Je t'inviterai dans un restaurant français.

Le ballon que le blond tenait dans sa main devenait presque invisible, leur un contre un les rendait très proche de l'autre -trop au goût de Kise- et la discussion continua alors que le jeu prenait fin :

\- Elle me propose un 4 étoiles.

\- 5 étoiles.

\- Avec de la musique ?

\- De la guitare en fond.

\- Français ?

\- Les meilleurs fromages que tu n'auras jamais goûté.

\- D'accord.

Le mannequin stoppa le ballon dans ses mains, éberlué. Il fixait Kasamatsu avec des yeux de chouette, comme s'il croyait avoir mal entendu. Le capitaine répéta, à son plus grand damne, les joues colorés :

\- C'est d'accord pour l'invitation. Je serai prêt à 19h. Tu payes.

Et sur cette acceptation non attendue, le brun se dirigea extrêmement rapidement vers les vestiaires, se changea en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, alors que Kise restait debout comme un idiot au milieu de la salle.

Il. Avait. Un. Rencard. Avec. Kasamatsu.

Enfin. Rencard... Il était avec Yumi, alors fallait plus dire « sortie entre potes ». Mais pour Kise, ça sonnait comme un rencard. La fatigue mêlée à la gravité le fit tomber sur les fesses. Putain de gravité. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait à ce moment précis.

* * *

VOILAAAA encore désolé du retard et BREF au prochain chapitre... BAH A VOTRE AVIS ?

 **Au prochaine chapitre** : y'aura le petit rendez-vous des deux idiots, donc forcément un autre rapprochement, et beaucoup de questionnements au niveau de Kasamatsu, de ce qu'il ressent -sans parler forcément d'amour mais de manière générale- et donc pas mal de réflexion. Petite surprise pour la fin. Parce que Ryan n'est pas mort !

* = Sama est une marque de profond respect. On le place derrière un supérieur hiérarchique, un noble, un dieu/déesse ou tout ce qui touche à cette forme.

** = Petite référence à "Fauve", Sainte-Anne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

Moi ? En retard ? JE ME DEFENDS, j'ai jamais dit que je posterai à l'heure la dernière fois hein... = fille la plus bordélique du monde. Bref, je n'ai pas du tout -mais alors pas du tout- regardé les fautes, donc je poste et je corrige vendredi soir parce que là j'ai 3 contrôles demain et 2 exposés vendredi, c'est pas surchargé mais je préfère faire ça bien vendredi quand j'aurai pleinement la tête à ça ! Bonne lecture, et je réponds aux reviews ! :D

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Aminope**

Evidemment, Kasamatsu est un coquin... OK J'ARRETE. J'ai essayé de faire dans la douceur avec Yumi, ma fiction n'est pas vraiment là pour faire pleurer toutes les larmes du coeur des gens ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, merci d'avoir laissé cette review ! :D

 **Yukiodu44**

Tant mieux si tu as rigolé ! Merci pour ce petit mot !

 **mystrale9331**

Je pense qu'il y aura plus de KiKasa dans ce chapitre-là, mais je fais attention en règle générale à ne pas "trop" en faire, pour que ça aille assez lentement mais pas à deux à l'heure non plus, ce n'est pas trop l'impression que je veux donner, sinon j'aurais soit fait un OS ou alors une très longue fiction ! :D Merci pour la review !

 **Guest (désolé je sais pas comment t'appeler xD)**

Normal, Yumi elle sépare notre petit couple ! TuT Ptdrrr c'est normal ces deux-là sont grave cons ! Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de répondre !

 **Laura-067**

Des questions qui, j'espère, auront des réponses dans ce chapitre ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! :D Et je pense qu'effectivement, Yumi est loin d'être stupide malheureusement... :) Merci pour cette review !

 **Black Night Michiyo**

Oulà toi tu continues à poster de longues reviews qui me font super plaisir et en plus elles sont drôles ! XD Naaan , tes réactions sont... ouais, peut-être un peu excessives x'D Et bah honnêtement je pense que tu vas avoir un peu de reconnaissance envers Yumi cette fois... enfin tu verras ! :D Ecoute, je peux consulter Kise pour l'enlèvement si tu veux, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera la peine... XD BONNE LECTURE et merci pour la review !

 **.silva**

Ah ah ah, surpriiiiise ! Bonne lecture et merci à toi ! ;D

* * *

\- Vas-y plus fort imbécile !

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir Kasamatsu-senpai !

\- Mais pousse bordel ! Là ! Voilà ! C'est bon !

\- T'es sûr ? J'ai pas l'impression que ça puisse rentrer...

\- Les garçons ?

Lesdits garçons se retournèrent sur la voix féminine qui venait de les interrompre dans leur magnifique séance de sport intense.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Yukio ?

\- Bonjour Yumi... ça va ?

La rousse haussa un sourcil devant l'étrangeté de la scène.

\- Je vous assure que de l'extérieur, ce que je viens d'entendre pourrait porter à confusion.

Kise, au bord des larmes avec l'assaut de coups de pieds du brun, essaya de se défendre contre la petite-amie qui, les mains sur les hanches, attendait une explication. Néanmoins, elle semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose.

\- On essayait de faire rentrer mon sac de sport dans mon casier... Mais comme il y a les lettres d'amour de Kushina-chan, Morino-chan, Fuku-chan, Say-...

\- Tu veux énoncer ton palmarès ?! S'écria le brun qui ne put empêcher d'accompagner à cette phrase un mouvement physique qui incluait ce qu'appelait le commun des mortels de la violence.

Yumi, incrédule, finit par lâcher un léger rire face à ces deux idiots qui étaient drôlement attachants, pour l'un en tant que copain, pour l'autre en tant qu'ami. Elle les quitta pour aller en cours après avoir planté un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du brun qui ne semblait pas s'être détâché de sa gêne, les légères rougeurs sur les joues le démontrant.

Cela faisait une semaine que le dîner avait été proposé, et ils avait dû le décaler à la semaine d'après -donc le soir même- parce que ce « crétin de blond » -mots soigneusement choisis par le senpai de l'As de Kaijo- avait oublié un petit détail : sa famille devait venir chez lui, et il n'avait pas pu obtenir un quelconque accord pour une quelconque absence. C'est en partie pour cette raison que l'apréhension du dîner trottait dans la tête du blond. Grande, grande apréhension. Parce qu'il comptait faire un léger changement dans le programme, et il ne savait pas vraiment si ça allait plaire à son capitaine. Mais bon.

\- Du coup je viens devant chez toi à 19h ? On ira à pied, ce n'est pas loin.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter alors qu'on n'a même pas le droit à une limousine.

Le blond cligna des yeux avant de comprendre l'ironie et de se bidonner légèrement.

\- Enfoiré de star, tu te fouterais pas de ma gueule ?!

\- Mais non Kasamatsu-senpai, je n'oserai ja-... KASAMATSU-SENPAAAAAI !

Malgré ses plaintes, le brun continua de le poursuivre, ses jambes armées pour l'envoyer valser. Leur course poursuite fut un soulagement pour le blond et un agacement pour le brun. Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, et s'assit à la table côté fenêtre. Tss. Quel gars agaçant ce Kise. Terriblement agaçant. Insouscient. Chiant. Pleurnicheur. Débrouillard au basket. Très doué même. Très sexy aussi. Avec des muscles qui-... OK. En se rendant compte du cours de ses pensées, le brun se passa une main honteuse sur son visage qui avait pris quelques teintes de tomates en plus. Ca existait comme couleur ça ? Il ne se voyait pas lui-même, mais il était certain qu'on pouvait la rajouter au spectre entre les 400 et 800nm délimitant le visible à l'oeil humain. Elle existait déjà ? Ah. Tant pis.

Tandis que le cours commençait, il s'interrogeait, n'écoutant, et cas très rare, absolument pas le prof, sur la nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour la jeune rousse. Son but n'était pas de la faire souffrir, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, mais plus il y songeait, plus il acceptait lui-même qu'encore une fois, il s'était planté. Yumi était quelqu'un de fondamentalement parlant gentille, douce... Mais elle n'était pas blonde. Pas pleurnicheuse. Pas insousciente. Elle n'avait pas de piercing à l'oreille gauche. Et bordel de merde, que ce visage arrête de venir le faire chier à longueur de temps. Mais merde quoi ! En pleine réflexion, il n'entendit pas tout de suite son portable vibrer. Ce n'est qu'après le deuxième -que le capitaine supposait être le premier- message qu'il s'en rendit compte. Etant bien engagé sur la voie de la délinquence, il décida de passer pour un thug life et d'ouvrir discrètement ses messages. Crétin de blond.

« Kasamatsu-senpai, je m'enuiiiiiiiiie mon prof est abseeeeeeeeent. »

« Kasamatsu-senpaaaaaaai, je veux mon câlin ! ** XDDDD QAQ:DDDD

Le brun soupira. Sérieusement ?

« Kise, ta gueule. »

« SENPAI ?! TU N'ECOUTES PAS LE COURS ? QAAAAAQ #gravechoquédelavie »

« Kise. Arrête avec tous ces smileys. »

« C'est parce que je suis heureux senpai ! »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« RYAN VA VENIR LE MOIS PROCHAIN ! »

« Ryan ? »

« Mon correspondant américain ! Il est super sympa, il était toujours là pour moi, ce gars c'est un bisounours !8DD Bon, un peu macho des fois, un de ses gros défauts mais on en a tous pas vrai ? q_q BREF, je suis trop pressé de le revoir, je sais pas où il va dormir, j'espère avoir un matelas ! C'est mort, je partage pas mon lit ! Même si c'est pour mon p'tit Ryan d'amour ! »

Le cœur de Kasamatsu rata un battement. Devant ce si long message racontant les nombreuses qualités et l'unique défaut de ce fameux correspondant, il prit conscience de quelque chose. Il ne faisait pas le poids. Et puis pourquoi voudrait-il faire le poids ? Franchement, quelle idée saugrenue. Ca faisait peut-être... peut-être un tout petit peu... peut-être un tout petit mal. Il ne répondit pas, rangea son téléphone. C'était qui le crétin maintenant ?

La pause du midi arriva vite, et même si l'accès était interdit, Kasamatsu monta sur le toit. Après tout, il était dans sa journée thug life et délinquence au marché. Il profita du vent, s'assit, dos contre le mur, et plaça ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il lança son téléphone et la musique qu'il écoutait se remit en marche :

 _« Il fallait juste que je te parle de quelque chose  
Et je me connais  
Si je le fais pas maintenant je vais encore me défiler et m'en vouloir  
J'arrive pas à te sortir de mes pensées  
Je peux pas te le dire autrement  
En même temps c'est pas très compliqué  
Je pense que tu comprends  
Je suis désolé si c'est un peu direct mais je me dis qu'on n'a qu'une Vie  
Qu'elle est trop courte, trop fragile  
Et puis vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets_

 _Je sais pas d'où ça sort_  
 _Je sais pas d'où ça vient_  
 _Je pourrais pas te l'expliquer_  
 _Et je comprendrais que tu me prennes pour un dingue_  
 _Je t'en voudrais pas_  
 _C'est juste que quand je te vois_  
 _Ça fait des flashs dans ma tête_  
 _Il y a des images qui se répètent en boucle_  
 _Et j'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net_  
 _Je nous vois danser au ralenti sur du rub a dub et toi tu me déposes des mots précieux au creux de l'oreille_  
 _On se regarde droit dans les yeux_  
 _On veille jusqu'au lever du soleil_  
 _Je nous vois sortir marcher boire et partir sans payer_  
 _Tirer des plans sur la comète_  
 _Et faire l'amour les fenêtres ouvertes_  
 _Alors je vais pas te mentir sur le marché je suis pas forcément ce qu'il y a de meilleur_  
 _Parce que je suis bancal menteur pas fiable jamais à l'heure_  
 _Mais si tu veux je peux me faire boxeur, voleur, chauffeur, docteur, serviteur, dresseur de lions_  
 _Je vais pas te mentir tu pourras forcément trouver mieux_  
 _Parce que je suis maladroit, nerveux, égoïste et coléreux_  
 _Mais si tu veux je peux être souriant et même heureux, poli, généreux_  
 _Écrire des morceaux moins teigneux_  
 _Ou même des chansons pour les amoureux » *  
_

Rageusement, il écarta violemment les écouteurs. C'était quoi ça, même son téléphone se liguait contre lui ? Il soupira, ferma les yeux, et replongea dans sa musique après avoir remis ces deux petites billes qui l'expaspéraient parfois, et après avoir, évidemment, changé la musique. Il tomba sur du Ed Sheeran, n'écoutant pas beaucoup de musiques japonaises. Etrange pour un japonais ? Ouais, sûrement. C'est au son du « Shape of you » qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsque Kise, ayant suivi les suppositions de Moriyama, ouvrit la porte du toit. Il s'apprêta à hurler « KASAMATSU-SENPAI » quand il vit ce dernier endormi, adossé au mur. D'abord étonné, il laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur son visage. Sûrement un peu « cucu ». Mais la vision que lui offrait son brun préféré était vraiment trop adorable pour passer outre. Il s'installa à ses côtés et s'empara sans gêne ni honte un des écouteurs. Il regarda le titre. « Mistral gagnant ». Bah. Il n'y avait que Kasamatsu pour comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de français. Cette langue était beaucoup trop éloignée du japonais pour qu'il y comprenne quoique ce soit. L'anglais passait. Mais le français, sans façon. Alors il trouva la chanson un peu triste au niveau de l'air, mais il n'en comprit absolument pas la signification. Cependant, cette mélodie avait quelque chose de mélancolique. Quelque chose qui lui serrait le cœur. En imitant son organe vital, il serra de sa main gauche le bras de Kasamatsu et laissa à son tour le sommeil le gagner, oubliant la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre il y a quelques minutes.

Il avait même ramener à manger pour son senpai.

Tant pis.

Un oiseau trancha le ciel bleu, sans une trace de nuage, sans une trace de pluie. Un ciel si beau, si beau.

Tu vois, le ciel il est comme toi Kasamatsu-senpai. Il est comme toi, tu sais que tu ressembles au ciel Kasamatsu-senpai ? Tu es beau, le soleil te décore, et tu gardes quelques nuages près de toi, mais tu n'es jamais bien méchant. Tu vois Kasamatsu-senpai, j'aime beaucoup le ciel, il m'apaise un petit peu, tu m'apaises un petit peu. Et parfois tu lâches la pluie. Tu pleures des fois Kasamatsu-senpai, je le sais. Est-ce que tu pleures souvent ? En ce moment il pleut souvent. Est-ce que c'est ton cœur qui pleure Kasamatsu-senpai ? Est-ce bien de _**vouloir**_ qu'il pleure parce que tu n'es pas heureux avec Yumi ?

Moi ?

Moi ?

Ah. Effectivement. Je crois que le ciel me ressemble un peu plus alors.

Je pleure souvent tu sais.

Il pleut souvent tu sais.

* * *

\- Kise ?

La voix émergeant du sommeil avait du mal à prendre conscience du qui du quoi du pourquoi du coment. Le toit... le toit... Merde. Les cours. Bah. Quitte à passer une journée dans la délinquence... Autant le faire jusqu'au bout comme on dit. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le blond qui dormait sur son épaule. Explication ? Il allait le réveiller avec un bon coup de pied dans les côtes quand il sentit quelques gouttes tomber. Il fronça les sourcils. Il faisait super beau tout à l'heure non ? En parlant d'heure. Il se retint de hurler lorsqu'il vit 15h43 s'afficher sur son portable. Oh bordel. Il allait se faire défoncer par ses parents. Non pas qu'il entretenait une quelconque relation incestueuse, mais il n'aimait pas se retrouver avec la déception dans les yeux de ses géniteurs sur le dos.

Il aurait pu réveiller le blond de mille et une façon, aussi chou les unes que les autres. Donc c'est naturellement qu'il donna un coup de pied dans la hanche de son stupide kohaï qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Bah voilà, il était parfaitement réveillé maintenant ! Ce dernier se frottait les fesses, étant tomber sur le sol en une petite chute, lamoyant :

\- Kasamatsu-senpaaaaai, tu es crueeeel...

\- Ferme-là abruti, t'avais qu'à pas squatter mon épau-...

Son ventre lâcha un énorme gargouilli, et laissa place à un silence de mort sur ce toit. Une mouche passa. Et l'instant d'après, Kise mourrait sur le sol, le corps tordu sous un rire insurmontable, tandis que Kasamatsu n'en menait pas plus large. Le visage était passé par toutes les teintes -vraiment, il devrait refaire ce spectre- à la même vitesse que ses émotions : incompréhension, honte, gêne, colère. Qu'il tenta de déchaîner sur Kise. Si celui-ci ne perdait pas une occasion pour se plaindre, il était trop occupé à se foutre de lui pour répondre à n'importe quel coup, même bien placé. Très bien. Il voulait la guerre. Le brun partit rageusement vers la porte, prêt à laisser le blond en position latérale de sécurité -les mots en entier, ça a plus de crédibilité. Non parce que sérieusement, je crois que la PLS n'en a plus aucune.

Cependant, en voyant son capitaine vexé à ce point, il essaya, malgré plusieurs veines tentatives précédentes, de se calmer pour retenir son poignet :

\- Kasamatsu-senpai...

\- Tu veux faire coucou à ton pote le sol ?

\- Non je préfère faire coucou à ton dos (do).

Suite au jeu de mot absolument inutile et lamentable** du blond, Kasamatsu l'insulta de nouveau.

\- En attendant senpai, si tu as faim, on peut aller manger tout de suite au lieu du 19h...

\- Mais tu avais réservé non ?

\- Hum... oui oui, mais on pourra reporter ça a une autre fois. Et on va à un fast-food quelconque ?

\- ...Pourquoi pas.

Tout sourire, le blond emmena son capitaine au fast-food le plus proche, qui ressemblait fortement au Starbuck dans lequel il allait en Amérique. Ils avaient déjà raté les trois quart de l'après-midi, alors un quart en plus ou en moins... Ils commandèrent, et rien que ça fut un fiasco total. Le blond changea 13 fois d'avis exactement, alors que Kasamatsu lui criait dessus à chaque fois qu'il bafouillait, le faisant paniquer encore plus. Le serveur n'avait pas que ça a faire, mais ça l'amusa terriblement de voir ces deux-là se tenir tête. Personne ne tenait tête au grand Kise Ryouta. Décidément, c'était loin d'être valable pour le plus vieux. Et c'était presque l'effet inverse.

\- En fait senpai...

\- Quoi ?

Le blond, passablement gêné, se frotta l'arrière de la tête avant de sourire un peu maladroitement. Ca lui donnait un certain charme qui firent chuchoter les jeunes femmes aux hormones un peu trop développées ce qui eut le don de faire réagir le capitaine. Il ne put empêcher un claquement de langue agacé.

\- A-... Attends, ne sois pas énervé avant que je parle...

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Surpris, Kise garda cette information dans un coin de son cerveau, et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je n'avais pas réservé pour ce soir. Je... J'avais déjà prévu de la passer dans un endroit comme ça. C'est plus... enfin... plus... nous tu ne trouves pas ? Je veux dire... Les 5 étoiles, les grands restaurants, ce n'est pas vraiment notre truc non ?

Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que le brun pète un énorme câble. Il n'en fut rien. Celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux au fur et à mesure, et avait rougi à vue d'oeil. C'était fréquent en ce moment non ? Ou alors juste une impression.

Il y avait ce « nous » dans ces paroles, ce « nous » qui sonnait bien, ce « nous » qui sonnait juste. Il essaya d'y dire quelque chose, de se donner une contenance, mais n'y put rien. Kise, surpris du mutisme de son capitaine, craqua complètement à l'image qu'il renvoyait : une barricade effondrée, il pouvait voir à travers le mur. Alors profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, il reprit :

\- Et puis t'étais énervé contre qui Kasamatsu-senpai ?

A la mention de son appellation, celui-ci redescendit enfin sur terre, interrompant le flot de pensées qui défilaient à vive allure dans sa tête.

\- Hein ?

Kise pouffa légèrement, et ç'eut le don de faire sortir le brun de ses gonds. Il se leva, une veine pulsant contre son front, le poing en avant, menaçant :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à encore rigoler toi ?!

\- Rien senpai, rien rien... Tu étais juste très très mignon Kasamatsu-sen-... PAAAAAAI STOP ! Non, pas les chatouilles, pas les chatouilles !

Les gens ne semblaient pas faire spécialement à eux, et pourtant le spectacle était peu commun : le brun se vangeait sur ce crétin de génie de basket en le chatouillant dans tous les sens, ayant rejoint son côté de la banquette. Le blond, affalé sur celle-ci, pleurait de rire en se débattant, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine arrête enfin son supplice.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que Kise croisa fut les iris colorées d'un bleu magnifique, dans lesquels il se plongea, reprenant le souffle qui lui manquait. Et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ne pouvaient plus se détacher. Juste yeux dans les yeux, juste une contemplation, c'était juste ça. Juste ça qui firent battre quelque chose à l'intérieur d'eux. Prenant conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et surtout de l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient, le capitaine se releva lentement, bafouilla un peu pour s'excuser, retourna à sa place, détourna le regard et continua de boire son milk-shake.

\- Senpai...

Le blond se rassit à son tour.

\- Euh... Tu... t'es mis du milk-shake sur le nez...

Ledit senpai loucha légèrement sur son nez et sentit son visage s'enflammer. Coléreux, il plaqua violemment ses mains sur la table :

\- Ta gueule !

C'est de cette manière que leur discussion (dispute ?) reprit, laissant la gêne de côté.

Kasamatsu prit conscience d'autre chose. Il était dans la merde. Vraiment dans la merde. Putain de crétin de blond.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard -deux semaines qu'il avait passée en compagnie de son kohaï la plupart du temps, il réussit à attraper Yumi dans les couloirs et la demanda pour une certaine discussion. Il n'était pas stupide, et le dire tôt serait le mieux.

\- Yumi hum... Je voulais te dire quelque chose hum... En fait...

La rousse sourit faiblement, et se voulut rassurante :

\- Je sais.

La main qui se promenait dans ses propres cheveux se stoppa d'un coup, et il releva la tête, étonné.

\- Je sais, répéta-t-elle. Kise est quelqu'un de très gentil, et quoiqu'il se passe, j'espère que ça ira pour vous. Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me fait rien, je n'aime pas mentir quand il s'agit de toi mais... je n'aimerais pas continuer en sachant que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'en m'embrassant tu souhaiterais d'autres lèvres. Donc ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'explication. Comme si on avait besoin d'expliquer l'amour.

Ouais stupide. Comme elle. Elle ne regrettait pas, loin de là. C'étaient des souvenirs heureux dans sa triste vie qu'elle allait chérir. Mais elle, l'amour, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Pas celui qui avait allumé une immense flamme dans son cœur, pas celui qui la tiraillait de l'intérieur. Mais elle irait mieux. Elle irait mieux. Elle allait mieux déjà.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Je-... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Tu es génial Yumi. Vraiment. Et tu mérites quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de mieux, qui prête attention vraiment à toi.

Elle lui donna un doux sourire :

\- Tu le faisais déjà plus que n'importe qui. Merci beaucoup.

Elle tendit la main :

\- Amis ?

\- Amis.

Et il la serra chaleureusement.

* * *

Il prit une grande respiration. Bon. Maintenant. Il fallait qu'il annonce à Kise sa rupture, et qu'il l'invite à son tour dans ce fast-food où de nombreuses choses avaient changé dans son esprit. Il avait laissé Yumi en cours il y a une vingtaine de minutes, et là, il stressait. Pourquoi ? Aucune raison particulière.

Il intercepta un ami de Kise et lui demanda la salle sa classe, avant de s'y diriger et de se planter devant le blond qui sursauta. En pleine réflexion sur un exercice de mathématiques durant la pause, il s'attendait à tout sauf à se retrouver devant un capitaine... déterminé ?

\- Kasamatsu-senpai ?

* * *

* = _Rub a Dub_ , Fauve

** = C'est un jeu de mot français, je sais, mais j'avais envie de le mettre. Alors fuck la logique. :D

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Le prochain chapitre est l'avant-dernier je pense, je ne vais en faire que 7, je voulais faire une petite fiction de 3 ou 4 chapitres à la base, mais bon, voilà, la vie fait que x') Et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews, un petit mot n'a jamais tué quelqu'un :'(= essaye d'attirer la pitié mdr XD

 **Au prochain chapitre** : le petit retour de notre Ryan qu'on aime tous que je voulais faire dans ce chapitre à la base mais j'ai changé d'avis ! Le dénouement est pour bientôt, je trouve que ça a évolué non ? :D


End file.
